Una pequeña parte de Mí
by Sofi22
Summary: Seung Jo y Ha Ni viven su vida de casados y se complementan el uno al otro, él es un hombre testarudo y un poco duro, pero poco a poco aprende a abrir su corazón al mundo. Ha Ni comienza a ser más madura e independiente. La vida les tiene un regalo que les hará vivir intensamente…
1. Chapter 1

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, y los rayos de luz se fijaban en sus cabellos castaños, ella dormía dulcemente, mientras él la observaba con gran detenimiento esos labios rosados, esos ojos, la diminuta nariz, todo era tan parecido a HN.

Sujeto la pequeña mano y comenzó a hablarle.

-No puedo creer que finalmente estás aquí, la espera fue larga, pero por fin estas aquí…

Unos pasos se acercaron a la habitación, era la madre de Seung Jo

-SJ, ¿sigues aquí? Deberías ir a dormir, apenas regresaste de hacer guardias y no has dormido nada

-Lo sé, pero no importa, casi no tengo tiempo para ver a mi pequeña y ahora que estoy aquí debo aprovechar, el cansancio se va cuando miro su pequeño rostro… (SJ)

-Eres un padre enamorado de su hija, quien diría que dentro del necio Seung Jo habría un padre responsable y amoroso… HN ya esta dormida, tuvo un día agotador con la pequeña seung mi, que no paro de llorar en todo el día, apenas se quedo dormida…

-Si, hable con ella en la tarde…

-Esta bien, me retiro a dormir, descansa un poco, te dejo un poco de ginseng en el refrigerador.

-Si mamá, buenas noches…

-Seung Mi, tu papá te contará la historia de como te estuvimos esperando y como naciste…

...

Debido al segundo aniversario he decidido subir este fanfic, en realidad tengo muchas ideas y como 2 proyectos casi terminados, espero les guste. Esto fue como una breve introducción, espero les guste y mañana subir el sig cap.


	2. Un Extraño Día Blanco

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap, espero que logren entenderlo y no se hagan bolas, si se confunden un poco avísenme y acepto sugerencias. La forma de escribirlo es la siguiente : Seung Jo esta contando a su pequeña hija como es que el se enteró que iba a ser padre y como fue el proceso, mientras que esta contando es en primera persona (seung Jo) pero también hay flashback regresando a la parte que SJ esta contando, para más detalles de la historia, en estos flashback se añaden partes de la historia que SJ tal vez ignora, como los pensamientos de Ha Ni, bueno pues aquí les dejo el cap y espero que me de a entender.

* * *

"Fue en él pasado día blanco cuando comenzó todo… Ese día fue muy difícil para mi, porque tuve 3 turnos seguidos, el hospital se inundó debido a una tubería rota, tuvimos que trasladar a los pacientes de cuartos , tuve que limpiar charcos, y para colmo me dieron la noticia de que tenia que cambiarme de hospital, todo parecía perfecto, un hospital más grande, mejor equipado y más especializado, pero… si, lejos de Ha Ni, no podía estar feliz estando lejos de ella, casi no tenemos tiempo para vernos y el trabajo es una oportunidad para hacerlo. Estaba tan molesto que olvidé por completo que era el día blanco…

Tu mamá me estaba esperando en la cafetería que esta enfrente del hospital, pero yo tan enojado lo olvidé -¿Cómo puedes tener un padre tan malo? aunque nunca lo reconozco sé que no puedo canalizar mi enojo, tristeza o cualquier sentimiento, no se ser detallista ni romántico, espero que tú no seas así y tengas el carácter de Ha Ni.

Al terminar mis labores, pude darme cuenta que olvidé mi celular en mi consultorio, tenia 30 llamadas perdidas, si, oíste bien 30. Ahí fue cuando recordé…. No tenia nada preparado… Ha Ni tenía mucha ilusión de que ese día estaríamos juntos y tendríamos una cita, pero el torpe de yo lo estropee todo… Me apresure al lugar, pero ya estaba cerrado, llame a Ha Ni para saber en donde estaba, pero me mandaba al buzón, llegue a casa y ella aun no llegaba, comencé a preocuparme, tal vez sus llamadas eran, porque paso algo, comenzó a nevar y casi daban las 12, pero nadie sabia nada de tu mamá, Salí a buscarla, la busque en el hospital, en casa de Min Ah, hasta en el restaurante de Joon Gu, pero no había rastro de ella… De regreso a casa, se me ocurrió asomarme en el parque cercano y ahí estaba ella, columpiándose como una niña chiquita.

Hacia mucho frío esa noche y Hani se veía muy seria y triste, me partía el corazón verla de esa forma, me acerque y le puse mi abrigo, pero en lugar de consolarla sólo le grite…

-¿Sabes durante cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando? ¿Por qué no avisas en donde estarás y qué haces aquí tan noche? ¿No sabes lo peligroso qué es? Supongo que no, aun tienes la mente de una niña de 10 años que no mide ningún tipo de peligro y solo piensa en si misma, eres tan inmadura…

-Cállate, no sigas… ¿Inmadura? Me dices inmadura cuando tú fuiste el que no pudo avisar que no iba a llegar, el que me dejo plantada, como siempre… Si, soy una tonta, porque siempre pienso que será distinto, que esta vez si llegarás o pensaras en mí aunque sea un poco, pero no, siempre es lo mismo, el egoísta SJ solo piensa en si mismo…. (HN)

HN comenzó a llorar, me hizo tragarme mis palabras y una vez más la hice sentir mal…

Estaba triste y enojada, se levantó del columpio y trio mi abrigo, como si le causara repulsión tenerlo, había motivos para que estuviera molesta, pero no lograba entender porque estaba tan molesta, tú mamá no suele ser así…"

/

FLASHBACK Día Blanco (Se añaden escenas de esa fecha y pensamientos y acciones de otros personajes)

Ha Ni estaba muy ilusionada, seria un día muy especial, había preparado una gran sorpresa para que Seung Jo se enterara que iba a ser padre, habló con el dueño de la cafetería para preparar todo, mando hacer un pastel que decía: ¡Felicidades, pronto serás Papá! , prácticamente rento el lugar a partir de las 7 y adorno todo con globos y muchos mensajes de felicitaciones, aunque era el día blanco, ella no esperaba recibir nada, al contrario, solo pensaba en dar a Seung Jo la mejor sorpresa, hizo una pequeña maqueta con una casa, la casa de sus sueños y en ella estaba SJ, HN y el próximo bebé…

A las 8 llegaría SJ, se sentó y encendió unas velas, el ambiente era muy romántico, pero el tiempo pasaba y SJ no llegaba, HN observaba por las ventanas a las parejas pasar y sonreír, ella seguía esperando con ilusión, pero poco a poco se hacia más tarde…

Kyu Jong, el dueño de la cafetería se acercó a HN, que tenía los ojos cristalinos y estaba a punto de derramar sus lágrimas

-Ha Ni, ¿qué hacemos? Ya es tarde, no creo que Seung Jo venga…

-No va a venir, ya le llame muchas veces y no contesta, ni siquiera regreso mis llamadas, ahora mi celular ha quedado sin batería.

-Si quieres puedes llamarle del mio…

-No, así esta bien, ya me voy…

-¿Y la comida? ¿El pastel? ¿Quieres que guarde todo?

-No es necesario, tíralo, no quiero nada…

-Pero Ha Ni, te esforzaste tanto en preparar todo…

-No importa, tíralo todo, me voy, muchas gracias por prestarme tu cafetería, lamento causarte esta molestia…

HN se retiro del lugar, mientras iba camino a su casa, no podía evitar derramar lagrimas…

/

-Si SJ supiera lo ilusionada que estaba no habría hecho esto, si se le presentó una emergencia pudo haberme avisado, el me prometió que llegaría y yo le creí… Si esto pasa ahora, que pasará cuando sea padre, ¿se olvidará de su hijo también? (HN)

Ha Ni tenía esos pensamientos cuando SJ la encontró…

-Ha Ni espera, no te vayas sola, ponte el abrigo, hace mucho frío

Ha Ni lo ignoro por completo y siguió su camino, Seung Jo la seguía mientras caminaba cabizbajamente, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable…

Al llegar a casa HN subió de inmediato a la habitación y puso el seguro de la puerta, SJ estaba sorprendido, sería la primera vez que el dormiría en otro lugar, estando ambos en casa, pero prefirió no insistir y se fue a dormir a la sala…

-Tonta Ha Ni, creo que esta vez exagera, ni siquiera me dejo darle una explicación y pedir una disculpa, no quiso escucharme…

-SJ tan egoísta como siempre, yo que prepare todo para decirle que vamos a ser papás, no le dije antes, porque estaba en periodo de aprobar el examen de la especialidad y entregando investigaciones, ya tengo 3 meses de embarazo y ni siquiera lo ha notado, siempre he intentado ser comprensiva y apoyarlo, pero solo piensa en él, ¿cree que con una disculpa puede remediarlo todo?, he recibido miles de disculpas desde que estamos juntos, no tengo ganas de verlo, si lo veo a los ojos podré decir cosas que no quiero y me soltaré a llorar, he llegado a mi límite.

El día llego y todos se sorprendieron de ver a Seung Jo durmiendo en la sala, de inmediato todos se alarmaron, pues era algo inaudito, Ha Ni estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera lo dejo entrar a la habitación…

El desayuno estaba listo y todos se sentaron a la mesa, menos Ha Ni, ya era tarde y tenia que ir a trabajar, pero aun así ella no bajo…

-Eun Jo, ve a llamar a Ha Ni, ya es tarde y tiene que desayunar para que vaya a trabajar. (Dijo la mamá de Eun Jo)

El ambiente era un poco tenso, pues nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, SJ estaba algo inquiero, pero intentaba no mostrarlo…

-Ya le hable, pero no contesta y la puerta esta cerrada.

De pronto todos se alarmaron y Seung Jo no dudo en ir de inmediato a ver que pasaba.

-Ha Ni, abre la puerta, vamos a hablar- Dijo Seun Jo

Tocaban la puerta, pero aun así Ha Ni nunca contesto, esto ya no era normal, así que Seung Jo fue por la llave, abrió la puerta y pudo ver que Ha Ni seguía durmiendo, se acercó a despertarla, y cuando la toco para despertarla se percato que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, la llamo varias veces, pero ella no respondió, se alarmo y la tomo en brazos para llevarla al hospital…

-¿Qué pasa SJ? ¿Por qué esta HN así?- preguntó la señora Baek

-No te preocupes, debió resfriarse por el mal clima de anoche, la llevare al hospital, para que le hagan un mejor chequeo…

-Esta bien, te acompaño…

Ya en el hospital el doctor Han examino a HN.

-Qué paso Dr. ¿cómo esta mi esposa?

-No se preocupe Dr. Baek, ella esta bien ahora, solo tiene un resfriado…

-Pero si solo es un resfriado, ¿por qué no reaccionaba?

-Bueno es que al parecer tiene un periodo de estrés muy fuerte y en su estado eso complica todo.

-¿En su estado? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Pues al embarazo de su esposa

-¿Embarazo?

-Si, qué no lo sabia?

-No, no sabía nada

-Pues la señorita Ha Ni esta embarazada de 3 meses…

A Seung Jo la noticia le dejo un sinnúmero de sentimientos, por un lado sentía alegría e ilusión, pero por otro sentía enojo, porque su esposa había callado por 3 meses…

-Puede entrar a verla ahora, ella esta dormida

-Gracias Dr. Han

FIN FLASHBACK

/

(Regresando al relato de Seung Jo)

"Seung mi, ahora entiendo porque HN estaba molesta, mi corazón se estrecho cuando intente seguir a tu mamá a la habitación y ella me cerro la puerta en las narices, pase la peor noche de mi vida, extrañaba el olor de su pelo…

Y en la mañana que la encontré ardiendo en fiebre me sentí culpable, porque había pasado una mala noche por mi culpa, por mi irresponsabilidad…

Pero cuando el Dr. Han me dijo que tu mamá estaba embarazada de ti, no sabia que pensar, quería reír, llorar, gritar… Estaba a punto de reclamar a Ha Ni una vez más por haberme ocultado el embarazo, pero al entrar a la habitación y verla dormir como un ángel, todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron…

Sólo la abrace y ella me abrazo, nos perdonamos mutuamente mientras pensábamos en nombres para ti…

Después de ese día comenzamos a decorar tu habitación, Ha Ni tomo clases de tejido, pero creo que no le fue muy bien, mientras que yo… bueno yo… tuve que tomar clases de yoga junto con tú mamá… "

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y no haya sido difícil entenderle, me tardé u poco en actualizar, porque no estaba, pero ya tenia escrita esta parte, espero mañana poder subir la siguiente parte. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en especial a Adriana1298 que me ha seguido desde el principio. Muchas gracias Danii, Yvania, luperu22.


	3. Yoga

Esta parte de la historia comienza con un Flashback de las clases de Yoga prenatal…

* * *

-¿Por favor, por favor, anda di que si, si? (HN)

-No, no tengo tiempo…

-Pero el doctor dice que es algo bueno, que ayuda reducir la presión arterial, también ayuda a controlar el dolor y uno se recupera más rápido después de dar a luz…

-Mmmm, está bien, pero solo 2 veces a la semana

-Siii!

Ha Ni estaba tan feliz que comenzó a brincotear y casi resbala, pero SJ alcanzo a sujetarla

-Cuidado, estás embarazada HN no puedes saltar por todos lados como si nada, debes cuidar de tu cuerpo y el de nuestro bebé…

-Lo siento.

"¿Yoga? ¿Yo en clases de yoga?, pero que he hecho, creo que voy a volverme loco…" SJ

En el hospital Ha Ni estaba muy contenta y les informó a todos sus amigos que asistiría junto a Seung Jo a clases de yoga.

-Hani, no me imagino al doctor Baek en clases de yoga, solo tú podías lograr algo así… (Ma Ri)

Seung jo estaba desayunando en la cafetería, pero por alguna razón sentía que todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo observaban y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

-Seung Jo, ya me entere de tus próximas clases, si quieres te puedo regalar unas velas que te ayudaran a relajarte jajajaja- Dijo Jaejoong uno de los mejores amigos de Seung Jo

- Ahora entiendo porque murmuran, creo que Ha ni ya se encargo de decirle a todos…

Al final de la jornada, Seung Jo pasó por Ha Ni y juntos fueron a la clase de yoga, tal y como él lo había prometido, en el camino pasaron a una tienda a comprar ropa para bebé.

-Mira, este vestido le quedaría perfecto, se verá tan bonita como yo…

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura que será niña?

-No se, es un presentimiento

-Bueno, espero que saque mi inteligencia… SJ

-Ushh, siempre tan amargado… HN

-Buenas tardes, son padres primerizos- dijo la vendedora

-Si, lo somos

-Omo, que guapos padres y tan jóvenes seguramente su hijo será tan guapo como ustedes…

-Que bueno que estén aquí, quiero mostrarles unos nuevos productos que nos acaban de llegar…

Ambos padres estaban fascinados en la tienda e interesados por todos los juguetes, muebles y ropa que la vendedora les mostraba, Seung Jo estaba maravillado, tanto que terminó comprando casi todo…

-SJ, no puedo creer que hayas gastado tanto, creo que hasta me pondré celosa, porque nunca había visto que gastarás tanto dinero en alguien. (HN)

-Si, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero es que me imagino a mi pequeña usando toda esa ropa y juguetes, me da mucha ilusión, tanta que ya quiero conocerla…

-¿Pequeña? ¿Entonces tú también piensas que será niña?

-Si, siempre lo he pensado, sólo espero que así sea, porque ya gaste mucho dinero en vestidos y juguetes de niña, pero de todas formas si no es niña no importa, siempre será bienvenido y sobretodo amado.

Los dos abandonaron la tienda y por fin llegaron al salón de Yoga, ahí los recibió con gusto la maestra, SJ observó el lugar detenidamente, había muchas mujeres embarazadas, todas con sus maridos, eran clases de pareja, el comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante tanta gente, no sabia lo que le esperaba y al ver que todos hacían respiraciones con ruidos extraños le causaba más pánico.

-Bien, tome a su esposa por la cintura, y usted tome a su esposo del cuello mientras se va agachando…

-SJ no sabia que hacer (de las pocas veces en que no sabe como actuar, q decir o q hacer)

-No así no, no debe dejar caer a su esposa

SJ intentaba hacer otra vez la posición, pero no lograba llegar a la correcta

-No, una vez más inténtelo, debe relajar la cintura y los hombros

-No, no, relájese, recuerde que debe mantener relajada la respiración…

En ese momento HN no pudo más y soltó una carcajada…

-HN, crees que es tan gracioso?

-Lo siento, es que te ves muy tierno y me cuesta creer que no sepas relajarte, ahora entiendo, porque tienes tan mal humor

-Mejor ayúdame en lugar de reírte.

Finalmente llegaron a la posición correcta y ambos se relajaron, se sintieron el uno al otro, mientras disfrutaban de su respiración, el entorno y cuerpo, pero lo más importante, se sintieron más unidos…

-"No puedo creer que SJ este haciendo esto, esta disfrutando este momento, conmigo… él y yo, soy tan feliz, he sido egoísta al decir que SJ no me ama, él ya ha hecho mucho por mi, me ha ayudado a ser una gran enfermera y ahora me cuida y protege como nunca, hasta asiste conmigo a clases de yoga, definitivamente será un gran padre" HN

**FIN FLASBACK**

-Seung Mi, debo confesar que ame y disfrute mucho las clases de yoga, aunque al principio me costó mucho trabajo, Ha Ni es muy flexible, incluso embarazada, pero eso es un secreto entre tu y yo -Dijo SJ

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este cap, el siguiente cap está en proceso, supongo que a más tardar el jueves lo subo. Recuerden que si no entienden algo, no duden en comentarlo, y si tienen propuestas para los demás personajes pueden hacerlo, puse a jaejoong como amigo de SJ , porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, esta vez si no tengo muchas ideas en cuanto a eso, se aceptan sugerencias, ya yo los adaptaré de acuerdo a mi historia...


	4. Una Pequeña parte de mí

Aquí traigo el 4 cap, espero les guste, una vez más este cap contiene flashback para tener más detalles

* * *

-"Seung Mi, debo confesar que ame y disfrute mucho las clases de yoga, aunque al principio me costó mucho trabajo, Ha Ni es muy flexible, incluso embarazada, pero eso es un secreto entre padre e hija" SJ

"Cada vez HN estaba más cansada, ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo y yo le insistía que era tiempo de que tomara su incapacidad, después de todo no tenia la necesidad de trabajar, porque yo la protegería y no dejaría que nada le faltara, pero tu mamá es necia y ella decía que aun tenia energía para seguir trabajando, la acompañe a todas las citas con el ginecólogo y al parecer todo estaba bien, tanto que Ha Ni planeaba tener un parto acuático, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pues en caso de alguna emergencia, un quirófano sería lo ideal, pero él ginecólogo y HN me convencieron, la fecha ya estaba fijada, seria la primer semana de septiembre, todo iba perfecto, hasta que llego el día que tuve que cambiarme de hospital, no era algo que hubiera querido, pero tenía que hacerlo, para poder ser oficialmente un oncólogo pediatra, solo serian 6 meses y regresaría al hospital de la universidad Parang, pero me preocupaba dejar sola a HN, mas cuando ya estaba a punto de dar a luz…"

SJ tuvo que dejar el hospital parang por unos meses, él quería que Ha Ni tomara su incapacidad y así tener una preocupación menos, pues almenos así estaría en casa y la cuidarían todos, mientras que en el hospital tendría que estar sola, aunque todas las noches iban por ella, para que no tuviera que ir en transporte…

"A veces mientras iba de regreso a casa tú mamá me llamaba y me pedía cosas que se le antojaban, fresas, mangos, muchas frutas que eran difíciles de encontrar, pero yo hacia hasta lo imposible por conseguirlos.

Había días que llegaba y ella ya estaba dormida, cansada de esperarme, si la veía 2 horas al día era mucho, ella aun iba a trabajar en las mañanas y yo llegaba en la madrugada, no tenia tiempo para cuidar de ella, en las ultimas 2 citas con el ginecólogo tuvo que ir con mi mamá, porque yo no pude acompañarla.

Una noche llegué a casa y la vi muy cansada, con círculos negros debajo de los ojos y algo pálida, fue en esa noche que me arme de valor y le dije que si no salía de incapacidad en ese mismo momento no habría parto acuático, pero creo que me exalte mucho y nuevamente comencé a gritarle, me contestó con lagrimas en los ojos que ya había firmado su incapacidad, me sentí mal de gritarle, apenas nos veíamos en días y yo le contestaba mal, pero es que me preocupaba por ella, comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, me arrepentí de inmediato, ella seguía llorando, seque sus lagrimas y sollozando me dijo:

"En estos momentos es cuando más siento la falta de mi madre, como quisiera que estuviera a mi lado, que comparta esta etapa de mi vida, tengo miedo de olvidar su rostro, apenas y lo recuerdo, la extraño, siempre la he extrañado y necesitado, hoy todo el día pensé en ella…

Aunque cuento con el cariño de mi papá, el de tu mamá, el tuyo y el de muchas personas más, no es lo mismo… Esa parte de mi corazón siempre ha permanecido vacía, y tengo mucho miedo de pasar esto sola, la extraño, la extraño mucho…" HN

"Nunca imagine lo duro que significaba para Ha Ni estar sin su madre, ella siempre ha salido adelante, vive con una sonrisa todos los días y se la pasa animando a los demás, era imposible pensar que detrás de esa sonrisa, había un hueco tan grande en su corazón, uno que era insustituible, nadie podría llenarlo, me recosté a lado de ella y recargue mi cabeza en su estomago, su cuerpo era tan cálido"

-Ha Ni, soy tan feliz, quiero atesorar estos momentos contigo, perdona por haberte gritado y haber ignorado esa parte de ti, gracias por confiarme como te sientes, ahora te entiendo un poco más, y aunque sé que ese vacío nunca será llenado, quiero que sepas que no debes preocuparte, porque no permitiré que nada te falte, que nada malo te pase a ti y a Seung Mi

-Yo también soy muy feliz, porque desde que te conocí ese hueco cada día es más pequeño, gracias por todo, aunque hemos tenido nuestras diferencias siempre nos hemos apoyado… hemos aprendido juntos de nuestros errores, y ahora seremos padres y la vida nos enseñará cosas nuevas, mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien…

- Sí, siempre juntos… Ahora que sabemos que será niña no dejo de pensar en que será tan bonita como tú y tan inteligente como yo… ya quiero conocerla…

-Oh! ¿Sentiste eso?

-Si, esta pateando y creo que dijo que ella también quiere conocerme…

"Dos meses pasaron muy rápido y el 30 de agosto había llegado, fue la fecha en que el parto acuático fue programado, desde muy temprano salimos de casa y llegamos al lugar, era algo nuevo para mí, en mi internado había asistido en algunos partos y cesáreas, pero nada parecido a un parto acuático, lo primero que hicimos fue registrarnos e instalarnos en la habitación, alrededor de las 12 de la tarde llegaron las visitas, tus tías Joo ri y Min Ah, también vino Jon Gu y Cristine, trajeron flores, chocolates, platicamos un rato y a las 2 horas llego el momento, nos trasladamos al área en donde iba a ser el parto tú mamá y yo, queríamos que fuera un momento intimo, los cursos de Yoga ayudaron a controlar el dolor un poco…"

"Me sumergí en la tina justo detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda, podía sentir su dolor y le ayudaba a controlar las respiraciones, me sentía muy nervioso, pero tenia que calmarme, no poda perder el control en ese momento, todo el tiempo estuve al pendiente de todo lo que decían las enfermeras y los médicos, pero las horas pasaban y HN no dilataba lo suficiente…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Siento mucho dolor, quisiera gritar, pero no puedo ser débil en estos momentos, yo decidí que seria un parto totalmente natural, sin ningún tipo de medicación para el dolor… debo soportar un poco más SJ lo esta haciendo, yo también puedo…

Puedo sentir a SJ detrás de mí, su abrazo es tan cálido, él se esta esforzando tanto, soy tan feliz, en el momento que sentí sus brazos detrás de mi el dolor ha disminuido, ¿Seung Mi, porque tardas tanto? Mamá ya quiere conocerte" - HN

**FIN FLASHBACK**

HN ya llevaba horas en el agua y ya era 1° de septiembre, justo cuando él médico dijo que lo más probable tendría que hacer una cesárea, HN exclamó "Ya viene", mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, el momento había llegado"

**Flashback**

"Bueno, lo intenté, pero creo que no va a ser posible, no quiero ponerte en peligro SM, el doctor acaba de decir que lo mejor será una cesárea…" HN

-Ya viene, puedo sentir que ya viene…

"Calma Ha Ni, tienes que tranquilizarte, recuerda como respirar, SJ te esta guiando, solo tienes que seguirlo, vamos HN tu puedes… Gracias SJ, sin ti no podría hacer esto, eres una bendición en mi vida..."

-Puje señorita, puje

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"La espera fue larga, pero finalmente llegaste, fui el primero en tocarte, cuando te tuve en mis brazos, te puse en el pecho de tu mamá, no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, tú mamá reía, lloraba, al igual que yo, éramos una familia, besé a HN en la frente y las abrace a ambas.

Después, mientras HN descansaba, salí a avisarle a tus abuelos y tíos de tú llegada, todos estábamos muy felices, todo había salido perfecto…

Así fue la historia de como llegaste un 1° de septiembre a iluminar nuestras vidas, somos muy felices de tenerte"

SJ beso en la frente a su pequeña, cuando HN entró a la habitación.

-¿Sigues aquí? ¿De que tanto hablan sin mí?

-Es un secreto entre padre e hija.

-Mmmm, espero no hablen mal de mi…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como podrán ver los personajes secundarios casi no aparecen, pero queria que esta parte fuera más intima, la verdad tengo dudas si dejar este fic corto, tengo muchas ideas, pero podría ser el 5 el último cap, de no ser así seria un fanfic más largo, como de 8 o 10 cap, ¿Qué opinan? de todas formas ya tengo todo bien planteado, a ver que decido al final. Una vez más gracias por sus reviews que me animan a continuar...

EL siguiente capítulo tal vez lo suba hasta después de el lunes, porque no estaré el din de semana.


	5. Chapter 5

Me tardé un poco, pero aquí esta el 5 cap, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**_Introducción de personajes_**

Ma-ri- ella es una enfermera que por fuera es muy dulce y noble con los demás, pero en cuanto ve sangre se transforma…

Ju jin- es una enfermera con mucha determinación y carácter fuerte, es un poco coqueta y muy sincera…

Daniel- Un enfermero muy alegre que admira mucho a Seun Jo

Ji Ho- Un enfermero de carácter fuerte, varonil que durante vario tiempo estuvo enamorado de Ha Ni, hasta que conoció a Dae he, una paciente de la cual se enamoró

Jae Joong- Él es urgenciologo , es el mejor amigo de Seung Jo, desde que estudiaban medicina.

Ji Hyun- Excelente médico pediatra, es muy popular en el hospital por su belleza pero es muy soberbia y presumida, su pasatiempo es molestar a Ha Ni y acosar a SJ.

/

Los meses habían pasado y Seung Mi había crecido, en casa todos estaban al pendiente de la pequeña, sobretodo HaNi y Seung Jo. HN tenía las hormonas "alborotadas" debido al embarazo y al estrés de ser madre primeriza, su carácter era muy voluble en los últimos días y el estrés aumentaba, porque pronto tendría que mudarse a su propia casa con SJ y SM, además de que la incapacidad por maternidad estaba a punto de terminar.

-SJ ¿ya no me quieres? ¿Crees que estoy fea?

-¿otra vez pensando en eso?

-Te he dicho que para mí tú eres hermosa

-Pero es que estoy ojerosa y no me siento bonita…

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que a mi me gustas así, y las ojeras son porque eres una madre excelente que cuida de SM todo el tiempo, a veces quisiera ayudar un poco más, pero el trabajo no me lo permite. Además ahora más que nunca debo esforzarme más, porque vamos a comprar nuestra casa.

-Yo te ayudaré, trabajaré mucho para juntar dinero y yo cuidaré de nuestra hija mientras no estés…

- ¿Ya estas lista para mañana? Mañana tenemos que ir por las llaves de nuestra nueva casa

-Si, he esperado ese día con ansias.

El día llego y SJ fue el primero en levantarse, porque la pequeña SM estaba llorando, la levantó de su cuna y la arrullo para que se quedara dormida de nuevo…

HN levántate, tenemos que irnos, mamá cuidara de SM…

Al llegar a la casa HN comenzó a brincar de felicidad y corría por toda la casa, Sj también estaba muy contento y mientras recorrían la casa, pensaban en que muebles comprar y como decorarla.

-Aquí irán dos sillones, donde en las tardes nos sentaremos a ver el atardecer…. O a tomar café… Y aquí será tu oficina, donde podrás estudiar y leer mientras que yo preparo la comida… y en este rincón pondremos una maceta, y afuera plantaremos muchas flores…

-No crees que te estas adelantando mucho, primero tenemos que ir a comprar los muebles, pintar bien la casa y decorar el cuarto de Seung Mi… Me alegra que te guste la casa, pero me inquieta un poco que te quedes sola mientras yo esté trabajando, habrá días en los que tenga que hacer guardias y tal vez no llegue a dormir…

-Lo sé, pero yo te esperaré y cuando llegues la comida ya estará hecha y no estaré sola, voy a estar con SM.

Finalmente el día de la mudanza había llegado, en la casa de los Baek todos estaban melancólicos, hasta Eun Jo se sentía triste…

-Ha Ni, te vamos a extrañar, también a mi pequeña nieta y a ti también hijo, pero ha llegado el momento en que formen su propio hogar, les deseo mucha suerte y no duden en llamarnos si necesitan algo, aquí siempre estaremos para ayudar – Dijo la madre de SJ

Había alegría y tristeza en esa tarde, no era fácil salir del hogar donde habían pasado tan bellos momentos, pero ahora comenzaría una nueva etapa en la vida de la familia Baek.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, SJ llevo en brazos a HN como recién casados, desempacaron algunas cosas y recostaron a SM en su habitación, el cansancio se reflejaba en ambos, pero estaban felices de estar en su nueva casa…

SJ tomo a HN por la cintura y lentamente comenzó a besarla

-¿Qué pasa? SJ basta, por qué me miras así- Dijo Ha Ni tímidamente, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Es que hace mucho no teníamos un momento de intimidad

-Desde hace tiempo quiero hacer esto, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerte tan cerca, y ahora que SM está dormida no quiero dejar de pasar el momento…

SJ poco a poco desabrocho la blusa de HN y le beso el cuello, HN también estaba esperado ese momento de estar solos, Hani lentamente le quito el suéter a su esposo mientras besaba los rosados labios que tanto amaba, poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas y se fundieron en un abrazo y se dejaron llevar hasta llegar al climax…

-SJ te das cuenta, nos dejamos llevar y ahora hemos terminado haciendo el amor en la alfombra de la sala…

-Tienes razón, pero a partir de ahora podemos hacerlo en cualquier parte de la casa, es que no aguantaba más, esa blusa que traías puesta me enloquecía y después de tener a SM tus pechos se han vuelto más hermosos, toda tú de has vuelto más bella…

-SJ! Haces que me sonroje…

Se cubrieron con una sabana que estaba en las cajas y se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra. Al día siguiente Ha Ni preparó el desayuno, baño y cambio a SM…

-¿Ha Ni, estás lista? Hoy yo te llevaré a dejar a SM a la guardería y después te paso a dejar al trabajo…

-Me sentiré triste, no quiero separarme de SM…

-Sólo serán unas horas…

Al llegar a la guardería HN no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, pues era la primera vez que se separaba de su pequeña y aunque SJ se veía tranquilo, también sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, los padres primerizos dejarían a su pequeña en manos de alguien desconocido… Después de dejar a su hija en la guardería, SJ levo a HN al hospital y de ahí él fue a su trabajo.

-Ha Ni, que bueno que estas de regreso, el hospital se había vuelto un poco aburrido sin ti- Mencionó Daniel

-¿Aburrido? ¿Acaso me extrañaste tanto?

-Si, no había nadie que hiciera tantas locuras como tú…

-Yo que pensé que me habían extrañado.

-Hani, HaNi, te tengo una noticia… Ji hyun ha sido transferida al hospital donde trabaja SeunJo- gritaba Ju jin.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué voy hacer? Ahora ellos dos estarán viéndose todos los días…

-Debes cuidar muy bien de tu marido, no vaya ser que se enamore de alguien más, porque para los hombres una mujer con hijos ya no le es tan atractiva… (Daniel)

-Eso nunca, SJ nunca se fijaría en nadie más, además en un mes SJ regresa a este hospital y pronto estará conmigo de nuevo

-Quien sabe, en un mes pueden pasar muchas cosas…

-Daniel, deja de molestarme

-No veo porque Daniel este mintiendo, él tiene razón SJ en cualquier momento podría fijarse en alguien más, no confió en él, siempre anda rodeado de mujeres- Exclamo Ji Ho que venia entrando…

Todos esos comentarios, generaron en HN cierta ansiedad e inquietud, tanta que no podía concentrarse, quería saber que estaba haciendo su esposo y con quien estaba, lo llamo varias veces al celular, pero nunca contestó las llamadas…

"Oh, ya es tarde y comenzó a llover, ahora qué haré, tengo que ir por SM a la guardería y esta lloviendo muy fuerte, le llamaré a mi papá para que pase por mi"

HN llamo a su padre, pero tampoco obtuvo una respuesta, llamó a la familia Baek y nadie contestaba, Ha Ni miró el reloj y ya era un poco tarde, sin importar la fuerte lluvia, ella estaría puntual para recoger a Seung Mi, cuando estaba a punto de tomar un taxi, Ji Ho se ofreció a llevarla en su auto, y como ya era tarde ella aceptó…

A los pocos minutos Seung Jo llego al trabajo de HaNi, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

El celular de Ha Ni comenzó a sonar

-HaNi, lo lamento no pude contestarte, ¿dónde estas? Estoy afuera de tu trabajo

-SeunJo, lo siento es que ya era tarde y me adelante a pasar por SM, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y Ji Ho se ofreció a acompañarme

-¿Ji Ho? ¿Qué no podías esperar un poco más? Olvídalo, espérate en la guardería y paso por ti- Refunfuño Seun Jo

-¿Se molestó?

-Un poco…

-¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de un hombre de tan mal carácter? No entiendo por qué se molesta, yo ya no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti, solo somos amigos… Ahora yo soy muy feliz con Dae Hee

Ha Ni, sólo agachó la cabeza sin decir nada.

HN llego a la guardería y recogió a SM y se sentó a esperar a SJ…

-Ya estoy aquí, esperaste mucho?

-No, casi acabo de llegar

-Por qué estas tan seria? Es por lo que te dije hace un momento de Ji Ho?

-En parte, pero es más porque me ocultaste que Ji Hyun esta en el mismo hospital que tú

-Pero es algo sin importancia…

-Pero me dan celos que ella este de hostigosa

-Pero sabes que no e hago caso…

-No te enojes, sabes que eres la única- Sijo Seung Jo, mientras besaba la frente de su esposa.

-Vamos a casa…

* * *

Después de pensarlo y considerando lo que dijo xmh666 si tendrá más de 5 capítulos, espero les haya gustado.


	6. Una noche complicada

Aquí esta la actualización ,tienen razón el cap anterior fue un poco corto y quizá no tan interesante, pero es que si me extendía un poco más sería demasiado largo y quise mejor que la continuación fuera en otro cap para que fuera menos complicado, espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)

* * *

Después de la escena de celos, llegaron a casa, HANi se apresuró a llegar a la cocina para preparar la cena…

Mientras batía los huevos para capear algunos vegetales, la mano de Seung Jo rodeo su cintura y la chica de inmediato sintió que su piel se erizaba, el siguió con el jugueteo y suavemente le susurraba al oído, después comenzó a morderle sutilmente los oídos y poco a poco iba bajando al cuello, HN no pudo concentrarse más, así que hizo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato le quito la camisa a su marido, ella le correspondió en cuanto a los besos en el cuello, esto hizo que SJ se pusiera más apasionado, así que sujeto a su mujer por la cintura y la sentó en la barra de la cocina, ella, ligeramente entreabrió las piernas para que el pudiera terminar con lo que había comenzado, justo cuando habían terminado con tan apasionada escena la pequeña SM comenzó a llorar, HN se puso la camisa de su marido y se apresuró a ver a su hija, le cambio el pañal y quiso amamantarla, pero SM no quiso comer nada, SJ se acercó y relevo a HN en arrullar a SM, que finalmente después de mucho intentar se quedo dormida… Los padres terminaron tan agotados que se fueron a dormir sin haber cenado, a las 2am, sonó el beeper de SJ, era una emergencia y tenia que ir al hospital a atenderla, no quiso despertar a HN y solo le dejo una nota…

Al llegar al hospital la doctora Ji Hyun estaba esperando a SJ.

-Doctor baek, que bueno que llega, necesitábamos mucho de su apoyo,

SJ se apresuró a atender a unos niños que estaban intoxicados y al terminar de atender a todos fue a su consultorio para cambiarse de ropa y poder regresar a casa…

Estaba quitándose la camisa cuando JH entro al consultorio sin tocar antes

-OH, disculpa… No sabia que te estabas cambiando en verdad lo siento…

-Pudiste haber tocado- respondió enérgicamente

SJ salió del consultorio muy molesto, porque no era la primera vez que se sentía espiado, también estaba molesto , por haber cometido el error de no cerrar bien la puerta…

-SJ lo siento, no sabia… -dijo JH sin poder terminar la frase, porque SJ la interrumpió

-Ahórrate tus comentarios, ya escuche que lo sientes.

En respuesta ella solo miro al suelo mientras apretaba los puños en señal de disgusto…

-Aun no te puedes ir, acaban de llegar más niños intoxicados y no hay personal, al parecer hubo un campamento y los niños se intoxicaron por la comida, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

SJ tuvo que regresar a cambiarse, cuando entró una llamada a su celular…

-SJ tardarás mucho?

-Si Ha NI, hubo un problema y tardaré más de lo esperado. Pasa algo? –pregunto algo preocupado

-No, no te preocupes, te esperare

-¿Segura que no pasa nada?

-Bueno, es que SM tiene un poco de fiebre

-¿Fiebre?, haré lo posible por llegar lo más pronto posible, HN tu ya sabes que hacer en estos casos, eres enfermera, si no se le baja la fiebre llama a mamá y vayan al hospital, te llamare en media hora, sé que cuidarás bien de nuestra hija, estaré ahí pronto.

El chico colgó y se apresuró a ver a los demás niños al área de urgencias, al llegar ahí, el jefe de urgencias le dio la indicación a él y a JH que tenían que ir a una cabaña del campamento, ya que allá aun había niños que atender…

El joven doctor tuvo que obedecer y atender la urgencia en el campamento, ambos médicos, fueron en el auto de SJ, el clima era un poco frío y en el bosque, este aumentaba… llegaron al campamento y atendieron a todos los niños, ya era muy tarde, así que los del campamento les ofrecieron una cabaña a los médicos para que pudieran pasar ahí la noche y protegerse del frío.

-Es muy tarde ya y la neblina no los dejara volver, es mejor que pasen aquí la noche, hay una cabaña en donde pueden dormir…

-Aquí les traigo algo de sopa caliente y soju para que puedan calentar un poco sus cuerpos y como agradecimiento por atender a todos estos enfermos.

SJ no podía esperar hasta que amaneciera, su hija estaba enferma y tenía que ir a verla, pero JH que ya había tomado un poco, intentaba retenerlo

-SJ no vayas, ahora es muy peligroso por tanta neblina, no puedo dejarte ir- berreaba mientras lo sujetaba fuerte del brazo.

-Suéltame- Dijo el chico, mientras se soltaba de los brazos de la mujer.

-Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no puedo aceptarlo, me voy ahora.

SJ se metió las manos a la bolsa de la bata para sacar las llaves del auto, pero habían desaparecido, las busco por todos lados, recorrió gran parte de las cabañas, pero no estaban por ningún lado, cuando llego a su mente la idea de que JH podría haberlas escondido, se dirigió a donde ella estaba, pero al ver que este iba hacia ella fingió hacerse la dormida, el la zangoloteó y ella pego un grito.

-Déjame, estoy durmiendo, ya te dije que no tengo tus llaves, si no me crees búscamelas

SJ estaba muy frustrado de que no podía regresar a su casa.

-No caeré en tu juego, dámelas

-Si las quieres tendrás que pasar conmigo esta noche y te juro que a las 6 de la mañana te regreso tus llaves, recuerda que para salir de este lugar solo se puede hasta las 10 que pasa el autobús, qué prefieres irte a las 6 o alas 10

El chico estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya eran las 4 de la mañana y ni siquiera podía comunicarse a su casa por la mala recepción del lugar, estaba atado de manos, no pensaba caer en el juego de buscar las llaves en el cuerpo de la chica, y tampoco pensaba quedarse dentro de la misma cabaña, en un acto de descontento decidió no hacer "nada" solo salió de la cabaña y se sentó en un escalón a esperar… El frío era tan fuerte, que sentía agujas en su cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesto a entrar en la cabaña.

"Vamos, tu puedes, resiste un poco más" se repetía a si mismo.

JH que observaba desde dentro sentía un poco culpable que SJ estuviera pasando frío, además que la "borrachera" ya estaba pasando, no quería ser la culpable de que SJ pudiera tener algún tipo de consecuencia debido al frío, abrió ligeramente la puerta y arrojó las llaves hacia afuera…

SJ no quiso discutir más y tomo sus llaves para dirigirse rápidamente a casa…

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el campamento, en casa con HN y SM pasaba lo siguiente:

-¿SM otra vez llorando? ¿Qué pasa mi amor, extrañas a papi o ya tienes hambre, ahora si comerás?

Nuevamente intento amamantar a SM, pero una vez más no quiso comer nada…

HN le camb io el pañal, la arrullo, le canto, pero nada hacia que ella dejara de llorar.

"SM, por qué le haces esto a mami, que tienes, me entristece que llores y no sé que te pasa, te duele algo, por qué no puedes hablar, me partes el alma, si supiera que tienes…"

HN la reviso más a fondo y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco caliente, le tomo la temperatura y tenia 39 grados, era una fiebre muy alta…

(Fue en ese momento cuando llamo a SJ)

Fue por unas compresas y las froto en el cuerpo de la pequeña.

-¡Vamos SM, tiene que bajar esa fiebre, pero para eso tienes a tu mami que es una enfermera y te cuidara y protegerá, ya pronto llegará papá y todo estará bien…

HN llamo de nuevo a SJ, pero la enviaba al buzón…

Las compresas no parecían estar funcionando, así que le llamo a la mamá de SJ para que pasara por ellas y fueran als hospital.

-Tía, lamento hablar a estas horas, pero SM esta enferma y necesitamos ir al hospital para que ahí la revisen mejor.

-HN pobrecita, cálmate esto suele pasar a los bebés, no será nada grave, en un momento pasamos por ti.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Jaejoong estaba de turno y el reviso a SM, al parecer no era nada grave, solo un resfriado, pero para cerciorarse llamo a un compañero pediatra…

Estuvieron ahí alrededor de 2 horas, hasta que por fin la fiebre bajo, HN no podía ver como canalizaban a su hija, sentía dolor al ver como su bebé era atravesada por agujas, quería que SJ estuviera a su lado, pero el nunca contesto el teléfono.

-HN sé que tu ves esto todos los días en tu trabajo, pero ahora es doloroso porque se trata de tu hija, comprendo tu dolor al ver sufrir a tu pequeña, pero ella estará bien, esta en muy buenas manos…

HN tomo la pequeña mano de su bebé y mientras le sujetaba la mano suavemente y le acariciaba su cabecita, derramaba lágrimas de ver a su bebé enferma por primera vez…

"Así que esto es el dolor que siente una madre al ver a su hijo sufrir… Es un dolor inimaginable, jamás pensé que pudiera existir y no lo deseo a nadie, ahora entiendo un poco más a las mamás de mis pacientes, seré más comprensiva y buena con ellas, mi mamá también sintió esto cuando yo me enfermaba… SM, debes recuperarte pronto, porque tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, sé que extrañas a papá, pero él está trabajando arduamente, para que nada te falte a ti y a mi, tu papito nos ama mucho y aunque es un poco huraño y por fuera parece muy frío tu y yo sabemos que no es así, él es un hombre muy noble y cálido que nunca dejaría que nada malo nos pasara… así que él pronto llegará…"

La Sra. Baek se encargo de llevar a HN a casa, HN que casi no había dormido se quedo profundamente dormida a lado de SM, mientras ellas dormían la Sra Baek les preparo algo de comida y ordeno un poco la casa, dejo una nota y regreso a casa sin molestarlas….

…..

(Regresando historia SJ)

SJ tomó muy molesto las llaves y entro al auto, había mucha neblina, no quiso ser imprudente y a pesar de que tenía mucha impaciencia por llegar, condujo lo más despacio posible para no ocasionar ningún tipo de accidente.

El camino fue un poco tardado, pero pudo llegar a casa sano y salvo, rápido subió la escalera y entro a la habitación, y pudo ver a sus dos amadas mujeres, les toco la frente a ambas y se dio cuenta que SM ya no tenía fiebre, se sintió aliviado de que nada pasara a mayores, se quito la ropa y se metió a duchar, al salir se puso la pijama y se acostó a lado de sus pequeñas, lo bueno es que era sábado y podrían descansar toda la tarde…

HN fue la primera en levantarse y vio que SJ estaba a lado de SM abrazándola, se veía cansado, quería preguntarle como le había ido en la noche, pero lo dejo dormir un poco más, quería dejarlo descansar lo suficiente, bajo a hacer algo para comer, pero la Sra Baek ya había preparado todo.

De nuevo entro a la habitación y se quedo parada en la puerta observando a su pequeña familia que tanto amaba.

"Esto es como un sueño, todo es tan perfecto… Seun Jo, Seung Mi y yo, una familia... eso somos quien diría que después de esa vez que SJ rechazó mi carta esto iba a pasar…." Mhhh-Suspiro la chica que estaba muy contenta de ver a SM y SJ durmiendo.

"Se ven hermosos, tengo que atesorar estos momentos"- se apresuró y fue por la cámara de vídeo, los grabo un poco y después tomo un par de fotos para el álbum familiar…

-Traviesa HN, qué haces

-SJ que bueno que despiertas, cuéntame como te fue ayer, qué paso por qué llegaste tarde…

SJ no quería hablar de eso por el momento, no porque quisiera ocultarle algo a HN, sino porque aun estaba muy molesto y no quería exaltarse demasiado…

-Hablaremos de eso después, ahora me duele la cabeza, creo que me dará un resfriado…

-¿Resfriado? ¿Tú también?...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y hayan entendido como explique los escenarios, que pasaban al mismo tiempo, por un lado SJ en el campamento y HN en el hospital... Supongo que al ver en que termina este ep podrán imaginar el siguiente capítulo, dos enfermos en casa, ¿qué hara HN?


	7. Chapter 7

HN desde muy temprano entro a la cocina y calentó la leche para SM y preparó un té con algo de limón y miel para SJ.

"SM y SJ están enfermos, pero yo estoy aquí para cuidarlos, mientras yo este a su lado nada pasará, cuidare de mi hermosa bebé y de mi hermoso marido…"

"¿Con este limón será suficiente o debería ponerle más?... es raro, es la primera vez que SJ se enferma de esta manera, ¿habrá sido por el intenso frío de anoche? ¿Por qué no me cuenta que paso? ¿Se enojaría con su jefe? No entiendo… bueno ya me contará en un rato, mientras prepararé un poco de avena…

-Esposito, esposito! Mira aquí te traigo un poco de té con miel, esto te ayudará a aliviar tu garganta y un beso de tu esposita te ayudara a sentir mejor, toma…

HN beso la frente de su esposo y le acerco la taza caliente con el té.

-Bebe…

-Espera, puedo hacerlo, sólo es un resfriado…

-¿Esta bueno, le puse mucho limón, le falta más miel?

-Creo que tiene mucho limón, pero así esta bien… ¿Qué es ese olor a quemado?

-¿Quemado?- pregunto HN extrañada, cuando recordó la avena que había dejado en la lumbre…

-La avena! – exclamó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente para ir a ver la avena, pero tiró parte del té en las piernas de SJ

-Ohh! Lo siento, espera, te secare…

- Ve a apagar la estufa…

HN bajo de inmediato las escaleras y le apago a la estufa, había humo por todas partes…

"Noo, tanto que me esmere en preparar una deliciosa avena y ahora esta toda quemada…"

HN de nuevo corrió hacia la habitación a ver a SJ

-Espera, voy a aplicarte agua fría…

Quito la sabana de las piernas de SJ y poco a poco comenzó a bajarle el pantalón…

Fue por una bandeja con agua fría y compresas, que poco a poco le ponía a las quemadas piernas de SJ

-Esto será suficiente, la quemadura no es grave…

-¿Señor Baek, le han dicho que usted tiene unas muy bonitas piernas?

-Enfermera Baek, no cree que esta propasando los límites paciente - enfermera

-Segura que sólo quería cuidar de mi quemadura o quería ver mis piernas?

-Las dos cosas—sonreía HN

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué es lo que paso ayer?

-Tuve una discusión con Ji Hyun

SJ le conto todo a HN, pensó que ella se molestaría un poco, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella lo tomo con mucha calma

Los llantos de SM interrumpieron la plática y HN fue a la habitación de SM

-SM estás ardiendo en fiebre nuevamente, ven mi pequeña, te duele mucho?

SJ se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba HN y SM, no importaba su dolor, él tampoco podía estar tranquilo, mientras su pequeñita sufría…

-SJ la fiebre ha vuelto, en el hospital le aplicaron un antipirético, pero tiene fiebre de nuevo…

-A ver, déjame examinarla, trae mi maletín por favor…

SJ poco a poco examino a SM, al parecer todo estaba bien, pero necesitaba una intravenosa para que tuviera un mejor efecto y la fiebre disminuyera más rápido…

-No te alarmes, todo esta bien, solo necesitare aplicarle un medicamento por intravenosa, pero tendremos que ir al hospital, aquí no tengo lo que necesito…

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo SJ que estaba en calzoncillos

Estaban a punto de subir al auto cuando SJ sintió un ligero mareo y tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer…

-SJ!- dijo HN con cara de preocupación

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No es nada, solo un mareo

-No puedes manejar así, dame las llaves, lo haré yo

-No, yo lo haré, sabes que no me gusta que manejes

-Pero tú me enseñaste, y se hacerlo

-Ya te dije que lo hare yo

Y poco a poco comenzaba una discusión por algo trivial.

-Eres un macho, sabes que se hacerlo, por un momento confía en mi y en que haré las cosas bien, lo he hecho antes y nunca pondría a mi familia en peligro, así que en este momento me vas a dar las llaves , tú eres el enfermo y obedeces a la enfermera…

SJ sorprendido le dio a HN las llaves, no tenia porque tener desconfianza, HN ya sabia conducir, él mismo le enseñó…

HN acomodo a SM en su silla y la puso en la parte de atrás del auto, abrió de mala gana la puerta delantera a SJ para finalmente subir ella, encendió el auto y se dirigió al hospital, en el camino SJ se dio cuenta que sus miedos eran infundados, HN lo hacia muy bien, tenía las precauciones necesarias…

"HN una vez más lo has logrado, sorprenderme…" pensaba SJ mientras iban en camino.

Al llegar SJ le aplico el medicamento a SM y mientras esperaban a que este entrara por completo en el cuerpo de SM, una enfermera que reconoció a Seung Jo le pidió que la ayudara a sacar una muestra sanguínea de la yugular de un niño de 3 años…

SJ sin dudarlo fue, pero por alguna razón sus manos temblaban y sentía que estaba empapado en sudor, pudo hacerlo, pero esta ocasión le costó trabajo, por un momento pensó que no podría hacerlo…

-Dr Baek, se encuentra bien, esta sudando y al parecer su cuerpo esta temblando.

-No es nada, estoy bien

SJ sentía mucho frío y mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, esté se hacia más grande, parecía que era interminable, el dar un paso le resultaba muy difícil… HN a lo lejos corrió a ayudarlo y al llegar a donde estaba su esposo, él se sintió seguro y finalmente se desplomó…

-SJ!, qué pasa? Gritaba preocupada

Toco su frente y se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, con ayuda de otros médicos llevaron a SJ a una camilla, en donde lo examinaron

-No se preocupe, la fiebre es debido al resfriado y al parecer el doctor Baek se ha excedido en el trabajo, una semana será suficiente para que recupere sus fuerzas perdidas, además tiene una ligera anemia, seguramente no se alimenta lo suficientemente bien…

HN le puso una intravenosa para bajar la fiebre y se trasladaba de un cuarto a otro, para asegurarse de que tanto SM como SJ estuvieran bien…

El día había terminado y después de regresar del hospital HN se dedico a cuidar a su marido, le puso unas compresas en la frente y constantemente le media la temperatura, el que había hecho a un lado su malestar para darle la prioridad a los malestares de su hija, por fin podía descansar, sentía el cuerpo pesado y tenia mucho frío, pero a cualquier intento de cubrirse con una cobija, HN lo regañaba…

-No SJ, no puedes hacer eso, aun tienes fiebre y si te cubres con la cobija, tu fiebre no va a disminuir…

-HN por favor, tengo mucho frío… Bueno, entonces dame un abrazo…

-Es lo que quisiera, pero ni eso puedo hacer, te cambio un abrazo por un beso…

-HN mala, dejas a tu esposo pasar frío

-Si, soy mala, muy mala, todo vale la pena para que al rato te sientas bien y la fiebre baje

-Iré a preparar avena, esta vez no la dejare quemar…

"Pobre SJ tuvo que callar su dolor y sufrir en silencio, porque SM estaba enferma, pero él también estaba sintiendo dolor, pero esta avena que esta preparada con mucho amor lo hará sentirse mejor"

-Toma SJ, traje un poco de avena y una película para que te sientas un poco mejor, ah! También traje unas inyecciones, me temo que voy a tener que inyectarte para que te recuperes más rápido…

-¿Inyecciones? Mhhhh- exclamo el resignado SJ

-¿qué tiene la avena?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que mhhh, no se como decirlo, pero… creo que es la mejor avena que he probado en mi vida

-¿Enserio?

-Solo un poquito, dime cuál es el ingrediente secreto…

-Pues tiene amor, mucho amor, eso es todo…

-No dejas de sorprenderme, siempre te superas y haces mejor las cosas, si algo no te sale lo intentas nuevamente hasta que lo logres, mi pequeña caracol, siempre tan trabajadora…

"No cabe duda, tengo a mi lado a una gran mujer, ha madurado agigantadamente, nunca deja de sorprenderme, siempre tan fuerte por dentro y tan dulce por fuera, hoy has demostrado que eres una excelente madre y esposa", pensaba SJ mientras acariciaba el castaño cabello de su esposa…

* * *

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y SM ya tenía 3 años, era una niña muy inteligente y con mucha energía, los padres tenían que estar al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, porque era tan hiperactiva que en cualquier descuido parecía que un torbellino hubiera pasado…

SJ ya estaba de vuelta en el hospital Parang como un oncólogo pediatra y HN estaba estudiando la especialidad en enfermera intensivista, por las mañanas iba a estudiar y por las tardes iba al trabajo, en las noches preparaba la comida para el día siguiente, SJ a veces viajaba mucho para ir a dar conferencias y asistir a congresos, pero cuando él estaba en casa el ayudaba a mantenerla aseada y también hacia la comida siempre que podía, poco a poco la pequeña familia Baek se superaba día con día …

Pronto se celebraría un congreso de Pediatría en el hospital Parang, SJ seria uno de los expositores y HN también estaría ayudando a recolectar fondos para un asociación que ayuda a niños quemados y niños con cáncer de escasos recursos…

Para reunir fondos planeo un desfile de modas, había diseñadores reconocidos de Corea y participarían modelos muy famosas...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no pude subirlo antes, porque no había estado, pero el siguiente lo subo más rápido, a más tardar el sábado...


	8. Un desfile inesperado

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas para conectarme, también no recordaba mi contraseña y fue un caos esto, pero finalmente aquí esta este cap, espero les guste.

* * *

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y SM ya tenía 3 años, era una niña muy inteligente y con mucha energía, los padres tenían que estar al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, porque era muy hiperactiva y en cualquier descuido parecía que un torbellino hubiera pasado…

SJ ya estaba de vuelta en el hospital Parang como un oncólogo pediatra y HN estaba estudiando la especialidad en enfermera intensivista, por las mañanas iba a estudiar y por las tardes iba al trabajo, en las noches preparaba la comida para el día siguiente, SJ a veces viajaba mucho para ir a dar conferencias y asistir a congresos, pero cuando él estaba en casa el ayudaba a mantenerla aseada y también hacia la comida siempre que podía, poco a poco la pequeña familia Baek se superaba día con día …

Pronto se celebraría un congreso de Pediatría en el hospital Parang, SJ seria uno de los expositores y HN también estaría ayudando a recolectar fondos para un asociación que ayuda a niños quemados y niños con cáncer de escasos recursos…

Para reunir fondos planeo un desfile de modas, había diseñadores reconocidos de Corea y participarían modelos muy famosas, HN hizo hasta lo imposible porque todos aceptarán trabajar gratis y el dinero que se juntaría de la compra de los vestidos seria donado a la asociación, pero el día del evento una de las modelos se lastimo el pie y no pudo desfilar, HN intento contactar a otra modelo, pero ya no había tiempo, el evento estaba casi por comenzar…

-Omo, omo, Ma-ri, ¿qué debo hacer? Ya sé, puedes desfilar tú, por favor, por favor…

-Me encantaría HN, pero… no, no puedo hacerlo

Una de las modelos que estaban ahí, le sugirió a HN que ella lo hiciera…

-¿Yo? No, no ¿cómo yo? debes estar bromeando, además ya soy una señora, soy mamá de una niña de 3 años

-Eso no importa, eres muy joven aun y muy bonita, tienes una figura perfecta y una piel espectacular…

-¿HN modelo? No lo creo, pero por alguna razón quiero ver esto- Menciono Daniel que también estaba ahí

A HN no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, pues no había quien sustituyera a la modelo, y alguien tenia que modelar esos costosos vestidos, poco a poco comenzó la "transformación" de HN en modelo, la maquillaron , le pusieron un hermoso vestido blanco y unos bonitos zapatos…

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Ma-ri, Daniel y demás enfermeros y doctores que estaban ahí, cualquiera podría decir que HN se veía como una modelo profesional… la modelo que le ayudo a arreglarse le dio una pequeña sesión de como caminar en la pasarela y consejos a la hora de hacerlos…

Mientras eso pasaba con HN SJ preparaba su conferencia de como reducir los efectos de la quimioterapia en niños, él estaba un poco más tranquilo, pues para el dar conferencias y congresos era algo muy común…

Ji Ho entró en ese momento

-SJ tenemos un problema, al parecer el grupo que teníamos contemplado para que viniera han cancelado, porque el vocalista se lastimo las cuerdas vocales, pero ya tengo la solución, por eso vengo a verte…

-¿Y cuál es la solución?

-Que tú cantes

-¿Te has vuelto loco verdad?

-No, no, al contrario, te he escuchado y lo haces muy bien, por favor hazlo…

-Si lo haces, haré guardias en tu lugar…

-No me convences con eso, bien sabes que trabajamos en diferentes áreas…

-Pues si, pero puedo ayudarte…

SJ mal encarado acepto, de todas formas al igual que HN no tenia opción…

Ji Ho, que era el maestro de ceremonias presentaba el desfile…

-A continuación nos modelaran las prendas que fueron donadas por los diseñadores, el dinero que se recaude de estas será donado en su totalidad…

"Oh Ha Ni, siempre creando problemas, qué estas haciendo? Tienes que hacerlo bien, Baek Ha Ni, vamos tú puedes, respira hondo… solo piensa que es en beneficio de todos esos pequeños que están desamparados, es un acto de caridad, no puedes equivocarte" pensaba la chica preocupadamente, mientras se asomaba a ver cuanta gente había, pero el auditorio estaba totalmente lleno y Sj que era uno de los principales expositores estaba sentado casi al frente... Al verlo sus nervios aumentaron poco a poco, estaba distraída que alguien tuvo que empujarla, porque ya era el turno en que ella tenia que salir…

Sin tener tiempo para pensarlo se enfoco en que era algo que tenia que hacer para recaudar fondos y recordó los consejos de la modelo, poco a poco comenzó a modelar su vestido con la frente en alto y la mirada siempre al frente, lo hacia como si fuera una profesional, las dudas y miedos desaparecieron a la hora de salir a la pasarela…

Todos estaban atónitos al ver a Ha Ni contonearse de esa manera, se veía hermosa y el vestido se ajustaba a su perfecta figura…

SJ que no prestaba mucha atención a eso, fue sorprendido cuando alguien toco su hombro y le dijo

-SJ que afortunado, no sabia que tu esposa tenía escondido ese cuerpo tan perfecto

-Si SJ, no sabíamos los atributos de tu esposa, ahora entendemos por qué te casaste con ella- murmuraban algunos médicos que estaban a lado de Seug Jo

SJ que no estaba prestando atención no sabía de lo que hablaban, hasta que su mirada se dirigió a la pasarela y ahí fue cuando la vio…

Fue como enamorarse por segunda vez, pudo reconocer que esa persona que parecía ángel, era Ha Ni su Ha Ni, la persona con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida…

"Es hermosa, tan segura y pura… lo vuelvo a repetir, no dejas de sorprenderme, creo que se ha convertido en el lema de cada día, te ves tan segura, tan madura y hermosa, no cabe duda que estoy enamorado, cada día haces algo nuevo que me enamora, contigo a mi lado ningún día es igual, nada es aburrido, Baek Ha Ni, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti"- pensaba Seung Jo mientras veía fijamente a su esposa en la pasarela…

-Omo ,Omo Ha Ni, lo has hecho muy bien, parecías una profesional- decían los enfermeros y modelos que estaban detrás de la pasarela…

-¿Enserio?, sentía que moría caminando con esos zapatos tan altos, cada paso que daba tenia miedo de caer, pero no fue así…

Después del desfile, comenzaron las conferencias, el primero fue un neurocirujano muy reconocido a nivel mundial, para ser seguido por SJ que tuvo mucho éxito en su conferencia y después de eso se alistaba para hacer su papel como cantante

Ji Ho anuncio que habría una sorpresa de un guapo doctor

EL Dr. Baek tomo su guitarra, inhalo profundamente y salió al escenario.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos una sorpresa, el Dr. Baek cantará para nosotros, aparte de ser un excelente médico, es un buen cantante y músico. Dr Baek, el escccenario es todo suyo.

SJ apretó los dientes, no le hacia ninguna gracia estar parado frente a tanta gente, pero si HN ya lo había hecho, él no podía quedarse atrás, así que comenzó a tocar su guitarra, cuando a lo lejos pudo observar a Ha ni, que estaba parada frente a él para ver su actuación, en el momento que la vio, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, pero los nervios se fueron, se concentro solo en ella y canto para ella, Fortunate, seguido de Marry Me, mientras cantaba recordaba los momentos junto a Ha Ni, y ella a lo lejos le sonreía llenándolo de seguridad.

-Omo, pero que bien canta el Dr. Baek y está guapísimo, lástima que este casado- murmuraban unas enfermeras que estaban cerca.

SJ terminó su actuación con mucho éxito y HN corrió a abrazarlo, todos aplaudían y querían ir a felicitar a SJ, pero lo primero que hizo fue buscar a HN, que estaba hasta atrás de las butacas, la tomo de la mano y la abrazo.


	9. Un regalo misterioso

**Adriana1298 que bueno que te gustó la actualización, Guest tienes toda la razón, lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto, pero por eso actualicé rápido esta vez, y será así de aqui en adelante, porque almenos en mí cabeza ya tengo como va a terminar la historia**

* * *

HN se quedo sorprendida, pues no es común que SJ se porte tan impulsivo y cariñoso, menos enfrente de tanta gente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si, que me he dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y que cada día me enamoras más…

-Yo también me enamoro cada día más…

-El vestido con el que desfilaste, lo compraré para ti

-SJ, pero seguramente cuesta una fortuna

-Es un regalo que quiero hacer a mi esposa.

Ji Hyun al ver esto, también deseaba tan codiciado vestido, se dirigió a donde estaban los diseñadores y pregunto por el vestido.

-Disculpen, quiero obtener el vestido que la enfermera Baek modelo, ¿qué tengo que hacer para obtenerlo?

-Lo siento señorita, pero ese vestido ya fue vendido hace un momento

-¿Qué? – Exclamo con ira- Gracias

"Acaso SJ ya había comprado el vestido desde antes? " -pensaba JH cuando Seung Jo se acercó para preguntar por el mismo vestido.

-Dr Baek lo sentimos, pero el vestido ya lo vendimos hace un momento.

Seung Jo se sentía un poco desilusionado, pocas veces compra regalos a su esposa y ahora que quería hacerlo ya no estaba disponible. Ji hyun no perdió la oportunidad en burlarse de SJ, pero este volteo y le respondió con una mirada llena de ira.

-SJ veo que te has vuelto muy esplendido con tu esposa, quien lo diría, que detrás de esa mirada tan fría existe un hombre tan atento…

Mientras tanto HN estaba en el vestíbulo de enfermería esperando a SJ para juntos ir por SM, mientras esperaba, se acercó una persona a entregarle un paquete.

-¿Es usted la enfermera Baek?

-Sí, soy yo

-Que bueno que la encontré, éste paquete es para usted

-Oh gracias, muy amable- dijo la chica ilusionada, pensando que era el regalo de su esposo.

-Baek Ha Ni, andas de suerte, ábrelo, muéstranos que es, seguramente es el regalo de SJ, vamos ábrelo- le decían sus compañeros enfermeros

-Estoy tan nerviosa que me tiemblan las manos.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir el regalo, y efectivamente, era el vestido que hace unos momentos había modelado, al sacarlo una pequeña tarjeta cayó en el suelo... Ma-ri de inmediato recogió la tarjeta y Daniel Ju-jin sin ningún reparo la leyó en voz alta…

"Para la mujer que un día me robó el corazón, me ilusionó y me devolvió las ganas de vivir"

-¿Me devolvió las ganas de vivir?- se preguntaban todos

-¿Acaso SJ alguna vez estuvo a tal grado?

HN también no sabia muy bien lo que significaban esas palabras, pero ya habría tiempo para preguntarle a SJ, además la emoción e ilusión de ese momento no le permitía indagar más en el asunto.

Mientras SJ buscaba las palabras para poder explicarle a HN que no pudo obtener el vestido se encontró Ju-Jin en el camino, ella le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo.

-Muy bien Dr. Baek, que bonito detalle a Ha Ni le encantó…

SJ no podía entender de qué estaba hablando Ju-Jin, así que siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con HN.

-SJ muchas gracias- dijo Ha Ni efusivamente mientras corría a abrazarlo…

-¿Gracias de qué?

-Pues por el regalo

-¿Qué regalo? No entiendo de que hablas

-Ya no me engañes, me lo acaban de entregar hace unos minutos.

-Enserio no sé de que hablas.

-Si, mira- Le mostró HN el vestido con la tarjeta

SJ Quedo sorprendido y en ese momento empezó a sentir un sinumero de cosas intriga, decepción, enojo, tristeza, desilusión, CELOS…

-¿qué pasa, por qué pones esa cara?

-Eso no es mío, intenté comprar el vestido, pero alguien más ya lo había hecho…

-Pero… si entonces no fuiste tú… ¿quién pudo haber sido?

-No sé, tú debes saberlo muy bien, parece que le has robado el corazón… -Dijo SJ malhumorado y abandono el lugar…

-SJ espérame, no fue mi intención…

Como HN no sabia quien le había regalado el vestido lo metió de nuevo a la bolsa y lo guardo en su locker en lo que resolvía el misterio del vestido…

SJ impulsivamente salió del lugar y fue por SM, después fueron a casa de los abuelos Baek. Mientras HN tuvo que ir sola a casa…

"No entiendo porque SJ se enojó tanto, como si fuera culpa mía, no conozco a nadie que se atreva a comprarme un obsequio, acaso Ji Ho… No, de ninguna manera, él ya esa por casarse, sus sentimientos hacia mí quedaron atrás… ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Pero por qué tenia que pasar esto?, apenas en la tarde SJ se porto tan cariñoso y pasa esto… SJ gruñón, ni siquiera me esperaste para ir juntos por la niña y ahora estoy aquí sola esperándote como siempre…" -Pensaba HN mientras estaba sola en casa esperando a que SJ y SM regresaran.

_En la casa de los Baek_

-Omo, nuestra nieta vino a visitarnos

-¿Y HN, por qué no vino con ustedes?- Preguntó la mamá de SJ

-Amm tuvo que hacer guardia

-Guardia? ¿Qué raro, no me dijo nada? Le llamare a mi nuera para preguntarle si quiere que pasemos por ella para ir a cenar…

-No es necesario… Saldrá hasta mañana temprano, yo pasaré por ella, hoy nos vamos a quedar aquí…

-Claro!, así podemos pasar más tiempo con SM

-¿Pasa algo SJ, te noto muy serio?

-Hyuhng, vamos a jugar Xbox

-No, estoy cansado iré a dormir

-Pero espera a que comamos, prepararé lo que quieras

-Más tarde, estoy cansado…

SJ se sentía desilusionado y celoso, no tenía ganas de ver a HN, porque podría decir cosas de las cuales después se arrepentiría, así que por eso decidió esa noche quedarse en casa de sus padres.

"Baek Ha Ni, Me sentía tan ilusionado de poder hacerle un regalo a mí esposa, pero al parecer alguien más se me adelanto… ¿Quién habrá sido? Sé que aunque no fue tu intención, cuando vi esos ojitos brillantes agradecerme por un regalo que yo no te hice, sentí mi corazón herido de alguna manera… Por eso estoy aquí, no quiero hacerte sentir mal con mis palabras, es mejor así… Pero... el saber quien lo hizo no me deja dormir, acaso… ¿Ji Ho?... no él no… Será una broma? Sólo le dije a Ha Ni, y a mi amigo Jae mis intenciones de comprar ese vestido…aunque también… Ji Hyun, tuvo que ser ella, esta jugando conmigo…"

SJ llegó a la conclusión que podría tratarse una broma proveniente de Ji Hyun, pues después del accidente del bosque, ella se la había pasado molestándolo…

"¿Acaso SJ no piensa llegar? ¿Tan enojado esta? ¿Qué voy hacer aquí sola? Sabe que me da miedo estar sola ¿Qué fue ese ruido? No, no puedo estar aquí sola, le hablare a Yoo-Ri y a Min-Ah para ver si se quieren quedar aquí"

Por suerte, las entrañables amigas de HN pudieron hacerle compañía, HN les preparó un chocolate caliente y mientras disfrutaban del chocolate, ella les contaba su experiencia.

-Ha ni! Que envidia, te llueven los pretendientes

-Yoo-ri!, es algo serio…

-¿Tienes razón, pero no tienes ni idea de quién pudo haber sido?-pregunto MinAh

-No, no sé

EL día llego y con él las intrigas sobre aquel misterioso regalo, HN en el trabajo seguía pensando en eso, mientras que SJ fue de inmediato a reclamar a Ji hyun, pero ella lo negó todo.

-Te creo, JH perdón por exaltarme así…

-Pierdete- contesto la chica malhumorada.

-Qué te pasa SJ, te peleaste con HN de nuevo- preguntó Jae

-No exactamente, pero al parecer le salió un nuevo pretendiente, o más bien un expretendiente regresó…

-Ahora entiendo porque estas así, son celos… pues era de esperarse, durante mucho tiempo no le has dado a HN el lugar que se merece y ella se ha vuelto muy popular entre los médicos y enfermeros, es una persona muy determinada…

-Lo sé, se ha convertido en una persona admirable, ahora hasta esta estudiando la especialidad…

-Si, pero viéndolo fríamente no es culpa de ella, no hay motivo para que te enojes, ella siempre ha sido honesta contigo y si alguien la pretendiera, no dudo que te lo diría, así que búscala y pídele perdón…

-Tienes razón…

-Por cierto, sabes que acaba de llegar un nuevo neurólogo, dicen que estará como jefe del área de neurología, que hizo un posgrado en EU y es un talentoso médico…

-Sí, algo así escuche, creo que hoy darán una conferencia para presentarlo, vamos juntos, esta por comenzar…

Ambos médicos se dirigieron al auditorio a la presentación del médico, cuando por fin lo vieron se dieron cuenta que era uno de los médicos que había estado en el evento para recaudar fondos, a ambos les sorprendió que era muy joven para ser el nuevo jefe de neurocirugía…

Mientras la conferencia se llevaba a cabo HN estaba haciendo papeleo y una vez más llego un hombre a entregarle un paquete, cuando abrió el misterioso paquete había una postal con una flor un "For de Edlweiss " "para la mujer que es delicada y hermosa como una flor, pero se crece ante la adversidad"- decía la pequeña postal.

Finalmente HN comprendió todo, por fin supo de quien provenían aquellos misteriosos regalos, aunque aun no entendía con que fin lo hacia ni porque de esa forma…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta parte, prometo actualizar pronto...


	10. Chapter 10

Después de mucho aquí esta el sig cap, pero es q en verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo entrar a esta cuenta, no sé por que, pero espero ya se haya solucionado.

* * *

Al terminar la conferencia Seunjo y Jae fueron encargados de darle un recorrido al nuevo jefe de neurocirugía, Cha Jin Wo. Mientras iban en el camino HN se dirigía a enviar unas muestras al laboratorio, pero al ver al Dr. Cha corrió a esconderse detrás de un muro.

-¿Qué pasa HN, por que parece como si te escondieras de alguien, acaso de escondes de Seung Jo?

-No es eso Ma-ri, creo que descubrí quien fue el que me envió aquellos misteriosos regalos

-¿Enserio?

-¿Quién?

-Creo que fue el profesor Cha

-¿Profesor Cha? …. Noooo! – Exclamo la chica con gran sorpresa en sus ojos- ¿No estarás hablando del nuevo jefe de neurocirugía o si?

-Efectivamente, es él

-¿pero cómo, de dónde lo conoces?

-Pues lo conocí cuando tuve que hacer una extensión de mi servicio social.

-Fue durante la época que la enfermera Park me hizo hacer extensión de mi servicio social por ser un poco torpe y distraída, hice servicio comunitario en varios lugares muy humildes, el DR. Cha estuvo ahí aproximadamente un mes, cuando lo conocí recién me había casado con SJ, pero él Dr. Cha estaba en la peor época de su vida. Él iba a casarse, pero al final su prometida no resulto ser una buena mujer y se escapó con otro hombre…

FLASHBACK (años atrás cuando HN tuvo que hacer extensión de servicio social)

"No puede ser, recién casada y no puedo disfrutar de mi matrimonio, pero esta bien, pronto seré una enfermera oficialmente y trabajaré a lado de SJ todos los días, llegaremos juntos del trabaja y nos iremos juntos… - sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver un hombre misterioso-

Omo!, pero por qué esta ese hombre ahí, pareciera como si quisiera saltar… No, no lo creo… o si? – Se preguntaba HN al observar a un hombre parado frente a un acantilado, su expresión era un poco triste y estaba muy a la orilla-

El hombre dio un paso más al frente, quedando peligrosamente a mm de caer, cualquier brisa de viento podría tirarlo.

HN que se había mantenido al margen observando solamente, al ver que el hombre se balanceaba de inmediato corrió hacia él y lo sujeto de la cintura…

-No lo haga por favor, no sé por lo que este pasando, ni lo difícil que ha sido su vida, pero estoy segura que esta no es la salida…

-Pero que insolente, ¿cómo te atreves?-dijo él hombre furioso mientras empujaba a HN

"No importa HN, no importa, hiciste lo correcto" se repetía una y otra vez

"Ahora a trabajar HN, ya es tarde y te regañarán de nuevo…"- la chica tomó su bolso del suelo, se limpio los raspones que tenia en las rodillas y se apresuró a llegar a la pequeña clínica

-Señorita Ha Ni, de nuevo llega tarde, y por qué tiene tan sucias esas rodillas, apresúrese y cámbiese.

-Sí

-HA Ni, te presentaré a tu asesor, será el profesor Cha, es un joven médico prodigioso y talentoso, aprovéchalo y aprende mucho de él.

-Dr. Cha, ella será una de sus alumnas y podrá ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pues hace unos minutos se habían conocido, HN evito que él saltara de aquel acantilado, fue un comienzo muy incomodo.

Al principio tenían algunos problemas para comunicarse debido a las circunstancias en que se conocieron, pero poco a poco su relación se hizo más cercana, hasta que finalmente él tuvo que partir a EU para terminar con su especialidad.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ha Ni, no sabia que guardabas esa clase de secretos, pero si conociste al Dr. Cha cuando estabas casada, ¿por qué le envía ese tipo de regalos a una mujer casada?

-Él no sabe que estoy casada, nunca quise ocultarlo, pero como el sufría por amor, no quería verme egoísta contándole lo feliz que yo era al estar casada, por eso siempre omití esa parte cuando conversábamos.

Mientras HN le contaba brevemente a su amiga la historia del Dr. Cha, SJ y Jae terminaban de enseñar las instalaciones del hospital al nuevo jefe de cirugía, que apenas era unos 4 años mayor que ambos médicos.

-Dr. Cha, espero se sienta a gusto en su nueva oficina, nosotros nos retiramos a terminar con nuestras labores, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarnos.

-Muchas gracias, así lo haré.

-Ha Ni, creo que ahora si te has metido e un gran problema. ¿Seun Jo sabe que conoces al Dr. Cha?

-No, bueno si, no se… en esa época le hablaba de mi profesor que era muy inteligente y que había aprendido muchas cosas de él, pero nunca lo vio, así que no creo que sepa que se trate del mismo.

-Ahí viene SJ- menciono en voz baja Ma-Ri

-Ha Ni, que bueno que te encuentro, me temo que no podré esperarte, no te preocupes por SM, mamá pasará por ella a la escuela.

-¿por qué, de nuevo harás guardia?

-No, iré a casa temprano, estoy muy cansado y creo que me voy a resfriar, pero como mañana tengo mucho trabajo quiero descansar lo que resta del día

-¿Te duele algo, quieres que me vaya contigo, necesitas que cuide de ti?

-Basta, sólo es un pequeño resfriado, cuando llegue a casa tomaré algo y dormiré, con eso será suficiente.

En ese momento el profesor Cha se acercaba junto con un grupo de médicos y enfermeras, iban a presentarlo al departamento de enfermería, al terminar de presentar al profesor al servicio, este pudo reconocer a lo lejos a HN.

El profesor Cha, corrió efusivamente a saludar a HN…

-HN, me han contado que te has convertido en una gran enfermera, me alegro mucho por ti, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, encontrarte después de tanto tiempo. Lástima que solo pude ser tu maestro por 1 mes y no pude tener más contacto contigo, pero ni modo, tuve que viajar a Estados Unidos a terminar mi especialidad…

SJ que se mantenía viendo a lo lejos, observaba como ese par felizmente platicaban, por más que intentaba no alcanzaba a escuchar del todo bien, apenas y alcanzaba a escuchar algunas palabras sueltas. Parecía ensombrecido a lado de ellos, por alguna razón sentía que ese hombre le hablaba con demasiada atención a HN, no creía que fuera solo la alegría de un profesor de ver a su exalumna…

-HN no tienes que decirme profesor ya, ahora el tiempo ha pasado, puedes llamarme Jin Wo, no es necesario llamarme ni Doctor ni Profesor Cha, eso quedo en el pasado

-No profesor, cómo cree, además ahora usted será uno de mis jefes

-Tienes razón, pero espero que solo sea mientras estamos laborando

"¿Jin Wo? Bahhh, quién se cree ese" -pensaba SJ celosamente que difícilmente escucho esas palabras, debido a que poco a poco se acercaba más a ellos.

Achu, estornudó SJ y tosía fuertemente, al percatarse que HN volteo a verlo empezó a toser más…

-Dr. Cha, permítame un momento…- dijo HN mientras iba hacia donde estaba SJ

-SJ, ¿te sientes muy mal?, creo que tienes fiebre, perdóname…

-Ya es tarde HN, vamos a casa, quiero descansar allí…

-Pero hace un momento dijiste que no era necesario…

-Lo sé, pero creo que necesito que consientas a tu esposito

-Está bien, pero antes deja ir a avisar a la jefa de enfermeras.

Él Dr. Cha que solo observaba desde lejos, mantenía su mirada sonriente hacia HN, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al verla después de tanto tiempo

-Doctor Cha lo siento, tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto verlo de nuevo, que este bien…

-A mi me dio más gusto poder encontrarte de nuevo…

Al oír eso SJ no pudo evitar sentir hervor en su sangre…

"Quién se cree que es para hablarle así a mu esposa, y como diablos se conocen, creo que Ha Ni tiene mucho que explicar"

Mientras HN iba a pedir permiso para salir temprano y a recoger sus cosas, SJ no dudo en acercarse al Dr. Cha.

-¿Y dígame Dr. Cha, usted conocía a la enfermera Baek?

-Sí, la conozco hace mucho, por qué

-¿Y de dónde la conoce?

-Fui su profesor un tiempo

-Dr. Cha, necesitamos de su ayuda, por favor puede venir- interrumpió una enfermera.

-Claro, lo siento tengo que irme.

-Que tenga buen día- fueron las palabras de SJ al despedirse.

-Listo, vámonos a casa.

-Vamos.

Mientras iban en el auto, SJ iba muy pensativo, pensaba en como se conocieron HN y el Dr. Cha, había algo que le inquietaba, no le gustaba la forma en que él veía a su esposa.

-¿qué pasa, te duele algo? ¿Quieres que yo conduzca?

-No, estoy bien

-Ha Ni, ¿cómo conociste al Dr. Cha?

HN dudo al contestarle

-Cuando hice extensión de mi servicio social, fue mi profesor un mes

-¿Es el maestro talentoso del que hablabas?

-Sí, es él.

-Mhhhh ¿y es más inteligente que yo?

-Ambos son muy inteligentes

-Entonces crees que es mejor que yo

-No, nunca dije eso, por supuesto que tú eres mejor…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y si no tengo problemas en entrar a mí cuenta, subiré muy pronto el siguiente, espero que así sea, muchas gracias por sus reviews.


	11. ¡Sorpresa!

Aquí esta el sig cap, como podrán ver los jueves o viernes es más seguro que actualice, muchas veces ya tengo listos dos cap, pero subo uno primero y la otra semana el otro cuando puedo, a veces subo 2 la misma semana. Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

¿Flores? ¿Otra vez? ¿Hasta cuando va a seguir esto? Debo terminar con esto de una vez, tengo que hablar con Seung Jo sobre el "pretendiente anónimo" y tengo que ser honesta con el Dr. Cha, no puedo dejar que esto continúe, si esto sigue así esto podría crear muchos mal entendidos. – Pensaba HN mientras observaba las flores en su escritorio

Las cosas se complicaban HN no encontraba el momento adecuado para hablar con SJ y éste a su vez cada vez se sentía más inquieto acerca del Dr. Cha, ahora no sólo se trataba de como él se comportaba con su esposa, sino que también por primera vez conocía lo que era la competencia laboral, admiraba al Dr. Cha y quería seguir sus pasos, a pesar de que Seung Jo había logrado mucho a su corta edad, le faltaba experiencia y para él que siempre había sido tan popular, las cosas eran nuevas ya que ahora llegaba otro hombre que también tenía la popularidad que SJ tenía, ahora SJ no era él más popular y él que recibía toda la atención de los pacientes y trabajadores del hospital, era un entorno nuevo para él y debido a esto era un poco inmaduro e inconscientemente intentaba competir con el Dr. Cha en todo.

Sus pensamientos en querer competir, hacían que se distrajera y olvidara lo que realmente era importante, su familia… Estaba tan ensimismado en ser el mejor que a veces olvidaba contarle un cuento a SM antes de dormir, cada noche que él estaba en casa lo hacia, pero ahora cuando recordaba la hora del cuento SM ya era demasiado tarde y HN tenia que hacerlo, en más de 3 ocasiones no fue por Seung Mi a la escuela, debido a que se quedaba en la biblioteca o se quedaba tiempo extra con sus pacientes, su obsesión era tan grande que se olvidaba de la hora, por otro lado HN estaba molesta, por primera vez Seung Jo estaba evadiendo sus responsabilidades y cada que ella quería hablar con él para reclamarle por no haber ido por SM o por no haber hecho las compras de la semana, él argumentaba tener mucho trabajo y sólo decía "lo siento, no volverá a pasar", HN estaba muy molesta, hasta desistió en contarle sobre su "admirador", porque él siempre estaba ocupado, ella pensaba que tal vez a él no le importaba…

"Por qué SJ se está comportando tan extraño, él nunca olvida nada y ahora… será que ya no me ama? ¿Acaso ya no le importa lo que yo haga?, me enferma demasiado, sabe que estoy intentando especializarme, habíamos repartido los tiempos para cuidar de nuestra hija y hacer las labore del hogar, él dijo que me apoyaría y ahora soy yo la que termina haciendo todo, ir por SM, hacer las compras, la comida, lavar la ropa, no me queda tiempo para estudiar, estoy a nada de presentar mi examen y proyecto final y no siento el apoyo que siempre me había dado, ¿acaso seguirá molesto por los regalos? No lo creo, parece haberse olvidado de todo y todos, es como si en su mundo sólo existiera él…"

Pero SJ no era objetivo y pensaba que su comportamiento haría a Ha Ni sentirse más orgullosa de él, y claro que aún pensaba en el admirador de HN, pero sabía que HN era fiel y por el momento sólo le importaba enorgullecer más a su esposa, pero por otra parte HN pensaba todo lo contrario a lo que SJ quería que ella pensara.

Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Ha Ni y Min Ah estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Ha Ni, secretamente fue al trabajo de su amiga para invitar a los amigos de HN. Todos aceptaron gustosamente, y precisamente cuando todos planeaban quien llevaría el pastel, los globos y demás preparativos, el Dr. Cha escuchó.

-¿De quién es cumpleaños, sino es mucha indiscreción?

-De Ha Ni- dijo Eric entusiasmado

-Que bien, no lo sabía.

-¿Quiere venir al festejo, será el sábado?- dijo Eric, cuando sintió un pisotón que provenía de Mari

-No… digo, no creo que él doctor pueda, él es un hombre muy ocupado, no lo molestes con pequeñeces como estas- mencionó Mari nerviosamente, pues ella sabía exactamente que el Dr. Estaba interesado en HN y no quería que hubiera algún conflicto, pues HN por falta de tiempo aún no le había dicho que ya estaba felizmente casada.

-¡Claro! Si ustedes me invitan por supuesto que voy- contestó alegremente

El sábado había llegado, Eun Jo tuvo que salir con Ha Ni para distraerla mientras que los demás hacían los preparativos para la fiesta y para colmo SJ no sabia nada de la sorpresa, ni siquiera recordaba el cumpleaños de su esposa, había firmado la guardia sin darse cuenta que era cumpleaños de HaNi…

(Horas antes de que todos arribaran a la casa de HN)

-Seung mi, has crecido muy rápido, ya no te queda la ropa, mañana iremos de compras tú y yo, madre e hija, te compraré muchos vestidos, para que te veas muy guapa, así como yo (HN)

-Tonta Ha Ni, claro que ella es mucho más bonita que tú- Dijo Eun Jo

-No le hagas caso al tío Eun Jo, solo quiere molestar.

-¿Y cómo piensas salir tu sola con SM? ¿No esperarás a mi Hyung para salir?

-No, SJ ha estado muy ocupado y no quiero molestarlo, además quiero pasar un tiempo con mi hija…

-Yo te acompaño, vamos de una vez, eres tan tonta que me preocupa que algo les pueda pasar, y cómo vas a ir por ahí en transporte publico…

-Me llevare el auto…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No ves que eres un peligro cuando manejas, cómo quieres exponer a mi sobrina…

-Por supuesto que no, por eso SJ me enseño a manejar, ahora ya se hacerlo muy bien…

-Bien, entonces vámonos

-Si tú quieres, solo que después no te puedes andar quejando.

Ha Ni tomo el auto y junto con EunJo y la pequeña SM Seung Mi, se dirigieron al centro comercial…

-Mira Eun Jo, cómo me vería con este vestido

Justo cuando HN termino de decir esas palabras, EJ recibió la llamada de su madre, para avisarle que ya estaba todo listo y podían regresar.

-Ya vámonos, ya compraste demasiadas cosas innecesarias

/

Es tarde y el Dr. Cha no ha llegado, al parecer ya no vendrá, que bueno, una preocupación menos- pensaba Mari

-Que raro, SJ no contesta el teléfono, ya debería estar aquí, ¿por qué tengo un hijo tan indiferente y amargado? HN se decepcionará si llega y no esta…

Mientras tanto en el hospital, cuando SJ iba a hacer su ronda se encontró en el pasillo con el Dr. Cha, que iba con un ramo de flores.

-Dr. Cha, ¿ya se va a casa?

-No, iré al cumpleaños de la mujer que amo, hoy voy a confesarle mi amor.

-Muy bien, le deseo suerte- le dijo SJ sin imaginar que esa mujer era HN

-Muchas gracias Dr. Baek- y abandono el lugar.

SJ siguió su camino, pero sentía que olvidaba algo, cuando pensó:

"¿Cumpleaños?... Ha Ni… No puede ser soy un tonto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ha Ni y lo olvidé, necesito ir a casa, pero ya he firmado la guardia, ¿qué hago? "

Cha Jin Wo, ilusionado se dirigió a la casa de Ha Ni, todo era un enredo, SJ no sospechaba nada y Jin Wo menos, Ha Ni no sabia que tendría una fiesta sorpresa ni mucho menos que Jin wo asistiría, mientras que Mari pensaba que Seun Jo y Jin Wo terminarían faltando a la fiesta.

/

Seung Jo movió mar y tierra y por fin pudo conseguir alguien que lo cubriera, se quito la bata, y se apresuró para no llegar tarde a casa, no tenía un regalo, pero lo importante era llegar a tiempo…

Cuando HN llego a casa, al abrir la puerta serpentinas y confeti pasaron sobre su cabeza.

¡Sorpresa! Se escucharon los gritos, ella realmente se llevo una sorpresa, pero sus ojos de inmediato se dedicaron a buscar a su esposo, pero él no se encontraba entre la multitud, agacho la mirada y suspiro…

Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas debido a la decepción de que SJ no estuviera ahí, se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, ella corrió a abrir.

-Seguramente es Seung Jo

Pero al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue mayor, pues no se trataba de SJ sino de Jin Wo que llevaba un enorme ramo de flores…

-y quién es ese hombre?- pregunto la madre de SJ

-Es un Doctor que trabaja en el hospital

-Ahhh- exclamó con alivio la Sra. Baek

-Dr. Que bueno que vino, pase- dijo gustosamente Eric

-HN se sentía incomoda, buscaba la oportunidad para contarle todo a Jin Wo, antes de que SJ llegará, ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que él llegaría…

El tiempo pasaba y los invitados poco a poco se iban, sólo quedaban Mari, Min AH, Jon Gu, Christine, Eric, Yoori, Jin Wo y por supuesto la familia de HN y SJ.

-Bueno, yo quiero proponer un brindis para darle nuestros buenos deseos a la distraída y tonta Ha Ni- decía Eric mientras levantaba una copa de vino.

-Claro- se escucho al unísono

Todos los amigos de Ha Ni habían expresado sus deseos, era el turno de Jin Wo.

-Bueno, yo quiero aprovechar este día para… no sé como comenzar… para expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos…

-Ahora no, por favor… - imploró HN

Un ambiente de tensión se sintió de inmediato y Jin Wo quedó mudo ante la reacción de HN

-Continúe Dr. Cha, queremos escuchar que es eso tan importante, Ha Ni, sólo esta nerviosa, por eso actúa así – era la voz de SJ, que venia entrando (obviamente para ese momento él ya se había dado cuenta quién era la mujer a la que el Dr. Cha iba a expresar su amor)

-Ha Ni- tomo la mano de la chica y prosiguió- Tengo que decirte que gracias a ti, aprendí a valor muchas cosas y tú me abriste los ojos a la vida, y desde hace tiempo… digo, desde que te conocpi, algo, vi en ti… que… que cuando tuve que partir jamás te olvidé, siempre te llevé en mis pensamientos y tu recuerdo me ayudo a seguir adelante, por eso volví a Corea, por ti… vine a buscarte, porque eres la mujer que un día entro en mi corazón y ahí permaneces, por favor acepta mis sentimientos…

Todos enmudecieron ante tal declaración, nadie sabía de qué se trataba, unos llegarón a pensar que podría tratarse de una broma... HN estaba congelada, lo que tanto temía había pasado y peor de lo que imaginaba, su cuerpo y mente estaban paralizados, no pensaba, no actuaba, no sabía que decir…

-El doctor Cha esta esperando una respuesta, ¿no lo vas a hacer? – preguntó SJ sarcásticamente

-Yooo… yo…

Por fin pude subir el cap, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews...


	12. Derrotado

Después de taaanto aquí esta...

* * *

-Mami, no puedo dormir, tengo miedo, ven a contarme un cuento – era la dulce voz de SM.

HN volteo a verla, pero no dijo palabra alguna

-Te habla tu hija, ni a ella le vas a contestar- repitió SJ

-¿Tú hija?- preguntó el desconcertado Dr. Cha

-Así es Dr. Cha, acaso no lo sabia, la enfermera Baek tiene una hija… -respondió SJ

El ambiente era tan tenso que los invitados decidieron que lo más pertinente era salir de ese lugar.

En ese momento hubo un choque de ideas y recuerdos en la cabeza del Dr. Cha; "Baek" se preguntaba en su mente, por fin lo había comprendido, el apellido Baek no era una coincidencia como él había pensado, era el nombre de casada de HN. Obviamente se sintió avergonzado, pero sobretodo desilusionado…

-Entiendo… - agacho la cabeza y se retiró del lugar cabizbajamente.

Finalmente SJ y HN habían quedado solos, todo había pasado tan rápido e inesperadamente…HN seguía en blanco, mientras que SJ se sentía traicionado y humillado.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo SJ, mientras que burlonamente aplaudía, vaya que te llevaste una sorpresa, eso si no que te lo esperabas, ¿o me equivoco?

-Ya basta, no me mires así… no hice nada malo, yo no…- la chica no pudo terminar la frase, porque su esposo la interrumpió

-Deja de mentir Oh Ha Ni, ¿pensaste que podías ocultarlo?, vaya que eres tonta… ¿Y dime, por qué lo ocultaste? ¿Te dio tanta felicidad verlo de nuevo? ¿Era él el que te enviaba todos esos regalos verdad? ¡Claro!, y tú muy feliz de recibir atención de alguien, eres tan tonta que nunca nadie se enamoró de ti antes y tuvo ese tipo de atenciones contigo, pero al primero que te toma en cuenta te enamoras o me equivoco, ¿eso paso conmigo o no? Y con que moral te enojabas cuando Ji Hyun me pretendía, a diferencia de ti yo no te oculte nada, no te mentí… ¿Es que querías revivir algo del pasado, querías tener una aventura en secreto?

-Cállate- le grito, mientras lo abofeteaba…

Seung Jo se dio cuenta que se había excedido y para no empeorar las cosas decidió marcharse.

-Papi, no te vayas… sollozaba SM

-Tú papa tiene que trabajar mi amor, ven, mami te contará un cuento.

Así fue como terminó lo que se suponía que sería una celebración y al final resulto ser un día muy amargo.

SJ molesto regreso al hospital, entró a su oficina y se recostó en un sillón para intentar dormir y olvidar aunque fuera por un momento aquel mal rato, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, se sentía mal por muchas cosas, por un lado se sentía traicionado, pero sobretodo desilusionado, porque su esposa no fue honesta…

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco una pequeña caja de regalo, la abrió y tomo un anillo que estaba dentro, mientras lo sostenía pensaba:

"Ha Ni, esta vez si que has herido mi corazón, con ilusión prepare una sorpresa para ti, compré un anillo… el anillo de compromiso que nunca te di, me siento lastimado, si no piensas en él como un hombre ¿por qué ocultarlo? … Hoy me excedí con mis palabras, pero… es que es tan… son tantas cosas, mi primer rival al que le temo, aunque no lo haya querido aceptar, se ve que es un buen hombre y posee muchos talentos, me lo quiere robar todo…"

Meditaba SJ mientras veía con nostalgia el anillo, sus pensamientos e ideas de lo que podía pasar y el por qué las cosas sucedieron de esa manera lo estaban desquiciando, así que para calmarse un poco fue a ver a sus pacientes.

Por otro lado HN estaba muy triste, ella nunca quiso ocultar nada, sólo que se tardo en hablar, se lamentaba una y otra vez no haberlo hecho antes, ahora sin querer había lastimado a dos personas.

Cuando SJ se fue, Ha Ni se sentó en una silla y comenzó a llorar, SM le jalaba la ropa mientras le decía:

-¿mami, por qué lloras?

-No es nada mi amor, es que mami siente dolor.

-Háblale a papá, él es doctor y te puede curar…

-Tienes razón, él es el único que puede quitarme este dolor…

Tomó a su hija en brazos y la llevó a su habitación para contarle un cuento.

Jin Wo que se encontraba seriamente afectado, al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar una copa de vino, se recostó en la cama intentando que las lagrimas no resbalaran de su rostro, pero por más que quiso detenerlas, estas finalmente cayeron, una vez más se encontraba sufriendo por amor, después de la desilusión de su primer amor, esta era una nueva caída de la cual sería difícil de levantarse.

-soy un tonto, como no me di cuenta antes, todo era tan obvio. Quedé como un idiota ante todos, ahora soy el Dr. Idiota…

-¿Por qué Ha Ni, por qué nunca lo dijiste?- se repetía una y otra vez

-¿Hasta cuando encontraré a la mujer indicada, acaso eso pasará algún día?

/

La mañana había llegado y con ella la rutina de trabajo. Cuando Ha Ni llegó al trabajo lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su esposo, a pesar de que la había hecho sentir mal con sus palabras, ella sentía que no se comparaba con lo que él había sentido, buscó por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, hasta que finalmente llegó a la oficina de SJ, por un momento dudo en entrar, pero se dio valor y cuidadosamente entró al lugar.

Al entrar, notó que el lugar estaba más desordenado de lo normal, revistas tiradas en el suelo, libros en un sillón, cajones abiertos… Se acercó al escritorio y sin querer movió el mouse de la pc, al hacerlo la pantalla se encendió, Seung Jo había dejado prendida la computadora y Ha Ni se percató que ahí SJ tenía fotos de ella, fotos que él tomó sin que HN se diera cuenta, sin que ella se diera cuenta, él siempre la estuvo mirando…

"Soy una egoísta, siempre te he recriminado que no me haces caso y no te fijas en mí, pero siempre lo has hecho, de alguna forma siempre estoy en tus pensamientos, así como tú estas en los míos"

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la voz que sorprendió a HN

-Yo… te estaba buscando…

-¿Buscándome? o espiando mis cosas…

-Buscándote, pero la computadora estaba prendida…

-Ah, entonces como estaba prendida no te aguantaste las ganas de husmear…

-No, no es eso… Por favor hablemos, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte…

-No es que no quiera hablar contigo, pero ahora no es el momento, aún no me siento preparado para hablar, no quiero decir cosas que no siento, por ahora no es conveniente hablar…

-Entiendo…

Ha Ni entendió que SJ estaba muy herido y que efectivamente no era el momento de hablar, agachó la mirada y silenciosamente abandonó el lugar para dirigirse a trabajar, en donde temía encontrarse con JW…

Mientras caminaba accidentalmente chocó con Jae.

-Lo siento. – pidiéndose disculpas mutuamente

-Ha Ni, estás bien?

-Sí, gracias…

-¿Segura? No te ves bien, te ves un poco pálida…

-No es nada, es que no dormí lo suficiente y con eso de la especialización tengo más trabajo de lo normal y ahora con lo que pasó ayer, siento que… perdón, no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas.

-No te preocupes, no es molestia para mí, todo estará bien, el cabezota de SJ comprenderá… sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Espero que sea así…

El día seguía su curso y JW no se presentaba a trabajar, HN comenzaba a preocuparse del porque JW no llegaba, después de todo ella conoció a un hombre depresivo y temía que pudiera estar muy deprimido, sentía culpa de que él pudiera estar pasándola muy mal debido a ella, pero cuando más inquieta se sentía vio como Jin Wo entraba con los residentes detrás de él (como siempre) y se veía normal, un Jin Wo normal. Se cruzaron frente a frente y ella con voz suave dejo escapar un: "Lo siento". " No lo hagas por favor, fui yo el del error por no preguntar lo obvio" contestó en voz baja y siguió su camino…

HN quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba eso… definitivamente algo había en él, y ya no era la misma persona que había conocido años atrás, era una persona más madura, alguien distinto…

-Doctor, doctor, necesitamos su ayuda, mi niño quedó inconsciente de repente y no reacciona, no sé que le pase. Por favor ayúdelo- gritaba un padre desconsolado con un niño en brazos.

El niño que estaba en un estado crítico fue recibido por Jin Wo, pero de inmediato llegó Seung Jo que era el pediatra y la jefa de enfermera pidió la asistencia de HN también, los ánimos no estaban bien como para que justo en ese momento tuvieran que encontrarse los 3, pero tenían que hacerlo, eran profesionales y tenían que olvidarse de sus problemas y atender al pequeño que lo necesitaba.

-Enfermera Baek, por favor llame a medicina nuclear para informarles que haremos una RM de la cabeza… -le ordenó JW a HN

Cuando SJ observó bien al niño, se dio cuenta que fue uno de sus pacientes en sus primeros años de residencia, tuvo cáncer, pero él logró superar la enfermedad, por alguna razón SJ pensaba que el cáncer podría haber regresado.

-No, enfermera Baek primero haremos una punción lumbar.- Dijo SJ

-Sí- respondió HN a las órdenes del Dr. Baek

-Enfermera Baek, le dije que primero lo llevaríamos a tomar una resonancia- dijo con enfado JW

-Pero el Dr. Baek…

-El Dr. Baek es residente aún y yo soy el superior de ambos…

Ha Ni sabía que tenía que seguir las órdenes de Jin Wo, él era el superior… pero todo era muy complicado y ella se ponía muy nerviosa y tensa al verlos así…

-Discúlpeme Dr. Cha, pero este niño fue un paciente con leucemia, así que considero que primero debemos evaluar si no ha habido una recaída, fue mi paciente vario tiempo…

-Dr. Baek, usted lo ha dicho, fue su paciente, ahora es el mío…

Seung Jo se sentía molesto y frustrado, era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, siempre los demás médicos estaban de acuerdo con él, pero esta ocasión era diferente… Al ver que HN ignoraba lo que él decía y sólo hacia lo que Jin Wo dejaron momentáneamente a SJ en "blanco"

-Dr. Baek, Dr Baek, el paciente entró en paro, por favor hay que intubar - alcanzó a escuchar vagamente SJ que estaba casi paralizado, sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos que su mente viajo, pero en la medicina los segundos salvan vidas.

-Dr. Baek si no puede hacer su trabajo por favor retírese- la palabra sonó como disparo proveniente del Dr. Cha.

El Dr. Cha que en su mente estaba salvar a aquel niño hizo a un lado a SJ y el mismo lo intubo, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Sin duda ambos eran excelentes médicos, pero cada quien tenia un área diferente y en ésta ocasión JW tuvo la razón, y ganó la experiencia no el conocimiento…

-Ha trabajado bien Dr. Baek, pero él paciente presentaba síntomas de lesión cerebral, es algo complicado, pero he sido neurólogo por varios años y la experiencia me ha ayudado en éste día, de no ser por eso hubiera actuado como usted, lo hizo bien, pero no puede permitirse dudar…

SJ se tragó su enojo y sin decir palabra alguna abandono la sala, estaba molesto, porque precisamente con él tenia que pasarle eso, podría aceptarlo de alguien más o en otras circunstancias, pero eso para SJ había sido algo humillante, él estaba acostumbrado a tener la razón siempre, siempre había ganado en todo, se sentía molesto, porque sabía que estaba mal actuar así, después de todo él aun era residente y le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender…

Ha Ni que vio la expresión de su esposo, salió tras él preocupada.

-¿SJ estás bien?- intento sujetar su mano

-Suéltame- gritó mientras quitaba agresivamente su brazo.

La fuerza fue tanta que HN terminó en el suelo raspándose la rodilla, SJ quiso remediarlo intentando ayudarla a levantar, pero cuando iba hacerlo Jae ayudó a HN.

-Estás bien

Sí, gracias- se levantó y mientras las lagrimas rodaban, ella se fue del lugar.

-SJ, creo que deberías tomarte el día, estas muy… no pudo terminar la frase, porque  
SJ lo interrumpió.

-¿Tú también piensas molestarme? ¿Muy que… muy tonto? ¿Muy ignorante? Acaso todos piensan que soy un tonto, ¿qué no soy un buen doctor? No necesito de su ayuda…

-Cálmate, no es el momento…

-Me largo… se quitó la bata y la aventó al suelo.

SJ estaba actuando inmaduramente, no sabía manejar la situación, así que decidió marcharse…

Este ep llegó muy muy tarde, una vez más lo siento :(, pero el documento original no quería abrir porque lo tenía con contraseña, hasta que por fin le di a la cont, en fin... todo es mi culpa y no hay nada que me justifique :(, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
